The Suki Saga
by Sword Legion
Summary: A tale of a Hedgehog named Suki. .
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, this story was written in a way that was meant to include pictures, respectively, though not often. However, because of the nature by which allows us to post links, I am afraid I cannot link them here. Even so, a picture to each character I wish to link an illustration too may be found on my profile. Please check it out at least regarding the 3 main characters introduced in this opening chapter. It will help you envision them much better than normal words can. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Bleak obscenity.<em>

_White space._

_An echo from beyond the void._

_Can you hear his moans?_

_Can you hear his sorrows?_

_She can. . ._

_. . ._

_It's only a matter of time._

_A world around her._

_The surface of a white planet, that has no ground, but is found somewhere beyond the Universe in space._

_The crashing sounds echoing from beyond her._

_What does it mean?_

_You can know._

_If you look into the darkest corners of your heart._

_The secrets can be revealed._

_You might just even find out who you really are._

_Ahh, such fails._

_It's only imminent I suppose._

_Aren't all endings dry like this?_

_Doomed before they begun._

_It's such a mystery._

_How. . ._

_Good can triumph over evil._

_It takes a lot more work._

_But ah. . . ._

_Someday you will understand. . . ._

_. . . ._

_That it never lasts. . . ._

* * *

><p>The rays of the warm sun stroked Suki's face as the cool morning air brushed over her bedroom floor. She smiled as the sun's golden light danced with the sun dust, floating in the air around her. A quite and serene morning, such was the beginning of the tale of a favorite little girl.<p>

Such innocence. . .

She snuggled her pillow just a little bit more before a bird hoped through the window to greet his sleeping friend. He took only a quick, uplifting glance from the bedroom floor before hopping onto her bed, and looking into her face. No movement could be detected outside of small breathing and an occasional deep exhale. The little birdie, also known as a flicky, only continued to stare at her before finally breaking the silence with a soft chirping sound. No response. Another flicky who had just landed in the window added a small whistle, thus joining in the attempt to wake her up. These efforts did not go unrewarded, for behold, a small victory was granted, as in response, Suki turned over, but only to reveal that she was asleep on the other side as well. Stirring in the motions. A slight smile spread across her face as if she knew and was playing some sort of game with them. Either that or she was consumed in some sweet dream. Who knew what was going on inside her mind.

Suki slept peacefully, stirring only a little bit more. It appeared that the bird's efforts had done nothing other than make her dreams more sweat- or more active. How thoughtful.

The blue bird sighed. It was no use. Turning around he saw his other friend being accompanied by his mate. She snuggled him in the neck much to his enjoyment before the first bird flew out the window. Chirping, he tried to snap the other too out of it and get along with the day's journeys. Finally, they snapped out of it and went their way into the skys. Leaving the sweet little hedgehog behind, whose name was Suki. . .

The hedgehog stirred.

Her eyes peeled open.

"Huh?" She asked under her breath.

Her eyes came into focus and the blur began to disappear. She stared down the electronic clock in front of her:

6:00

"*gasp*"

She had wanted to wake up early and make some pancakes for Omycid, and had even requested her bird friends to wake her up before 6:15 so that she could do it in time.

Suki flew out of bed! She got dressed as fast as possible and rushed downstairs. She wasn't allowed to set the alarm on her clock, since that might disturb papi; the reason she had relied on her airborn allies, though cautioning them not to wake her by force if her body needed the sleep. After all, she couldn't afford to be tired on a day as important as this.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Suki walked around the corner into the kitchen. There was her "Auntie" Or "Nana" who had taken care of her since she was a little girl. She had taught her to how to cook, clean, and be a lady. Something that uncle Omycid couldn't do. She saw that the flour, mixing bowl, and other essentials had already been laid out amongst the table, ready to be used in any fashion one might please. Suki's eyes met Nana's whose were bright and open in spite of her older age. She was wearing an apron and setting a large bowl on the counter. Looking at Suki with her frailing blue eyes, a kind of happiness was portrayed. She was thankful that Suki had come down in assistance that morning, a sign showing that she truly did care. Even to this day. Suki rushed in and moved the footstool in place so that she would be able to reach the bag of flour. Being shorter than others was a hindrance if you lived in the same house as humans, but Omycid had gotten her a special low counter to work on when she needed. It wasn't long before the flour was mixed with everything else and the yellow, golden pancakes arisen from their plain. Eager to please the mouth of the father whom would soon be down for his meal.

After the first two batches had been completed, uncle Omycid finally arrived. He was straightening out the collar on his suit, which detonated him as an elite _Viasor_ in the Latise. He sat down at the table and immediately pulled the jar of jam over to his plate. Smiling in slight gratitude of Suki's kindness to help his wife in this morning's early duties.

"An excellent meal Suki" He complemented the once again. Such words were common as Suki had honed her skills, but it nothing be undelighted in.

"Thank you Omycid! But I only did part- It was Nana who was up before me and got all the stuff out!"

"Of course." Nana smiled.

"Well, either way" Omycid coughed. "You are a distinguished cook." He finished. Bringing a napkin up to his lip and patting it in gentlemanly fashion, wiping his small grey mustache.

Omycid was an older may with hairs of the color grey. He had a mustach that was not too thick, and he paid utmost attention to his actions in public and around others. Even so, Suki knew he like to relax and be himself when he came home at night. Getting into his robe and often smoking a pipe, but nothing too precarious.

She enjoyed spending time around him.

Nana's hair was a bright, brown- red color. Of which would come an inch or two down below her shoulders. The room that they had eaten in was a simple dining room with a living room not far behind. Filled with wooden cabinets and a glass door leading to a porch, which Suki had spent more than one night out stargazing in. The floor was black and white checkered, and a chandelier donned itself from the ceiling, ever so charmingly in Suki's eyes since she was little.

It was so nice to be here, and her parents cared about her so much. It was wonderful. And Suki never forgot it. Ever.

"This jam is more evidence of such handy work. You should have seen your mother when she first started." Omycid continued. Alluding to another story about him and Nana during younger days.

"It was all burned." Mama input.

"Trying to get it to cook faster by turning it up to 800 degrees, to get done before the wedding wasn't a great idea either." Omycid made a slight chuckle.

"I suppose." Nana smiled pessimistically.

*ding dong* the doorbell rang, announcing the accompaniment of a visitor once again. Suki was already certain of whom it would be.

"Oh, I'll bet it's Chryssy!" The happy girl exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Omycid asked with a mouthful. Not speaking though, as that would be impolite- especially for a Viasor.

Suki jumped out of her seat and ran- _walked_ over to the door- she couldn't run in the house if Nana was watching. But Omycid wouldn't mind- _if she didn't run to much_. . . . As Suki opened the door, her eyes were filled with enthusiasm, for in front of her stood her lifetime and bestest friend, otherwise known, as Chryssy the Ocelot.

"Hi Suki!" The more bubbly girl exclaimed once the door was opened. She was in her day clothes and a purse hung across her shoulder. "Thought I'd come over a bit early so I could see your stuff!"

At this moment, the difference between the two characters might be seen the greatest, in both appearance, and personality. Suki was a white hedgehog of female gender. Her eyes were white and her quills came down lower than Amy's. A mark of a girl who endowed her hair. The smile on her mouth was joyful, and her face was simple with eyelashes. Although she would typically be seen wearing a black uniform on the job, Suki donned a black coat over a white morning's dress. Not quite pajama's mind you- as Nana would be quite upset having Suki open the door dressed in _that_.

Looking back out the door into Chryssy. Suki saw the makings of a wonderful Ocelot warrior, or mechanic. Whatever she assumed herself to be. Chryssy was an Ocelot, who often walked around town in her periwinkle outfit. A shoulderless dress with a waist belt, and a purse often hanging at her side. Chryssy was more optimistic than Suki, and bubbly. She often reacted to things to where as Suki was more calm. But both loved eachother like sisters and never parted without a hug. It was a family like relationship.

Suki immediately got into the conversation.

"Oh, you mean my drawings? Sure!" The white mobian exclaimed.

Suki opened the front doors even more and turned the other way. Leading her friend up the stairs and into her room.

"This is a character I drew for _Vercoa_." Suki said proudly, displaying the picture with arms stretched out in front of her and eyes closed, then handing it to Chryssy.

"I like that series!" Chryssy said. "The episode with the refueling station was really funny!"

"Yeah! How Bark tried to get just a few fries and they kept messing up the order. I like the expression on his face after he found out that he had ordered sweet potatoes by mistake!"

"Yeah." Chryssy agreed.

"Or Acove, when He tried to escape the ship so that he could quit being a soldier and maybe sell pizzas at the cafeteria."

"It was funny when he got caught. Maybe he should voice his thoughts out loud before escaping?" Chryssy laughed.

. . .

"Hey Chryssy. . . I. . . need to. . . ask you something. . . " Suki stopped speaking as she looked at the ceiling. Spinning a small neckalase on her finger that the natives of this island had made using clam shells and oysters. Various materials.

. . .

"How do you. . . feel about Michad as of late. . . ?" She finished. The question posed in front of her like a handshake from someone she didn't want to touch.

"Uhhh. . . " Chryssy was taken aback. That was a curious question, but not one they hadn't visited before."I dunno. . . sometimes. . ." Chryssy started to tell the truth but quickly put it away. ". . . . Nah, not really." She finished. "Once I got better at computer mechanics, and I started fixing the Gizoid glitches and helping program the AI routes for the other robots then I got some more respect. I'm sure Michad is just. . . "

"-Thaaaaats all I need to know!" Suki suddenly caught the keys she was spinning and changed the subject. _So Chryssy isn't feeling any different about Michad. Okay. Maybe I am the only one who has any suspicions, but either way._

_Dream or no dream. Something is up with Michad. Even if others will deny it. And I want to know what._

Suki decided that she'd watch herself and take care.

Having placed the rest of her clothes into the suitecase. She dragged the zipper along the edge, sealing her fate.

It was time to go.

Suki walked out into the brisk morning sunshine. The city was bustling with all kinds of activities, both humans and mobians. This was the Sol dimension after all, and the city that Suki was a guard of consumed half the small island. Suki knew about a small chain of islands that were actually probably part of a long peninsula at one point in time that she could hop across to a larger nearby island. It had a jungle and some nearby ruins. But nothing too special. The city took after something like Spagonia from Sonic Unleashed, but it was centered around a high tech castle of sorts, themed on the color black, dark grey, and white. She used to guard there every day for 5 days a week as part of her training. Now she was fully equipped and made into a soldier- which meant she didn't have to sleep at the base/castle anymore. She could return home, as it was only 10 minutes away and she didn't have to be up as late. But trips away from home still left her heart sick.

Suki tried to put a smile on her face as she walked through the town. She and Chryssy were both in their everyday clothes waltzing about. Taking in the soft, warm, and contrastingly cool air, refreshing them with every breeze. It was wonderful. Soon, Suki's worries slipped away. . . for a moment, as her and Chryssy stroke up another conversation.

"So, what do you think of lipstick?" Suki asked.

"Yuck! That can stick with humans! It doesn't do me any good!"

"I agree." Chryssy nodded her head a little. "I don't understand what people see in that stuff."

"So, do you think that they'll find it in time?"

"I don't know. . . Michad has been looking for it for a long time. I have no idea."

"Maybe he has it all planned out and will find the last piece right on the ceremonies eve!"

"I doubt it, it's coming up soon and we still need three pieces"

"But with you we've been finding them faster than eve!"

"I know!" Suki laughed "But still, those things aren't easy to find, they take a lot of work just to get a hold of them."

"Huh?" Chryssy started walking backwards with Suki and began to take in her surroundings.

"Chyrssy, I think we're being followed." Suki whispered after a few moments.

__Error_ Processed Narabot as Suki and Chryssy became more aware of his spying presence. It wasn't easy to gather data ever since they got better awareness training, or at least Suki did. He couldn't be near as lax anymore, and listening on these two was a pain, particularly because of how they went on and on and on about pointless information. . . It was greatly indifferent to his programming. Motionlessness helped as he eavesdropped from the nearby tree, but Suki and Chryssy began to walk backwards out of his range. His audio pickup was having a hard time focusing in on the two with all the back chatter. Great. There they go. Another lost opportunity. But another one would come. Eventually. . .

"What was that? Chryssy asked after her and Suki had walked a ways. Looking back frantically with Suki.

"I don't know. But I think it was Narabot. I've noticed he always shows up whenever I need him and stuffs." Suki started.

"Really?" Chryssy asked.

"Oh yeah." Suki explained. "One time I was pushed into an alley, but some guys who I think were stalking me. They wanted my money I guess, then Narabot showed up and saved me- well sorta, just cause I was in my everyday clothes didn't mean that I wasn't unequipped!"

"Wow you were lucky!"

"Nah, I could have handled it. But now I want to know what Narabot was doing there. Was he just running some errand around of something for Michad?"

"I dunno. . " Chryssy responded as they both walked up the steps alongside the stone statue that marked the front of the base and training academy. Narabot jumped down behind them and joined their little conversation.

"Hello Suki, Chryssy." Narabot greeted. Not in any upbeat fashion.

"Narabot!" Chryssy stated in surprise!

Narabot was a special military robot produced my Michad, the leader of the Latise to help with dream crown piece hunting and advanced robotic development. He had two modules in his series, the first ultimately being put away because it was too glitchy and the intelligence program had to be remade from scratch. Advanced robots were nothing new in the Sol dimension. In fact, many islands with a governable populace had chosen them over flesh and blood soldiers for their easy production. Narabot however was built based up the secrets of the gizoids, minus their metamorphic ability. A new generation identitiy. Narabot had some pride in himself, that was easy to sense, however, things like pride he seemed unable to understand. In fact, if a human emotion wasn't of some use to his main program. He often didn't have knowledge of it, making it difficult to relate to him along with other things. He could occasionally grasp metaphors, and figures of speech, something Michad ultimately programmed in just because of how often his own military had used them. Not because he liked them or anything.

"My codename is Aranoid." Narabot stated in his usual pessimistic tone.

"Yeah, but Narabot sounds more friendly." Suki said with a smile.

"So be it, but 'friendly' does not make menacing."

"So." Suki began as she walked up the steps. "Have you been. . . stalking me?"

_ _?_

"What?" Narabot asked in surprise.

"Cause somebody has been watching us. . . and You always seem to be close by at just the right times. . . "

_ _Organics are confusing_

"Directive." Narabot stated. " What is function, 'Stalk?' No program exists for 'Stalking' therefore, I cannot execute it."

"Uh huuuhh. . . " Suki teased. She stopped outside and turned to face Narabot.

"Stalk, is what you do when you like someone, but you're too shy to ask em out!" Chryssy jolted in. "But a robot like you wouldn't like Suki now would you. . . " She finished almost giggling over it, but she didn't want Narabot to catch on that they were not serious. Or else he would cease talking to them because joking would be viewed as a "waste of time" to him.

. . . .

"What is command, 'like'?" Narabot asked in mechanical fashion. Sometimes he would do this when Suki and Chryssy would tease him. Suki remembered when Michad proudly displayed Narabot to a local reporter as an advanced reconnaissance and destructive robot as part of an interview. Narabot asked a load of questions about very simple words that apparently Michad never had the time to program in- or he didn't care.

"Like. . is when. . . ummmm." Suki stopped for a moment and looked down at the ground. "Michad never programmed the word like into you?" She asked in surprise for a moment before realizing that to _like_ something wasn't really necessary- at least from Michad's perspective.

"I know what _like_ means, as in, apples are _like_ pears." Narabot stated. "But the way you have used the word does not match it's current function in my dictionary." Narabot explained.

"Oh!" Suki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know, Narabot, what about when you complete a mission? How do you feel?" She asked excitedly.

"Terrible." Narabot stated.

"Terrible?!" Suki exclaimed. How did that work?!

"My circuits need repaired, as does my armor. Often times, I need a new infared coat after coming from the Ifrit dimension. . . Do people stalk people who make them feel terrible?"

"Uh no, quite the opposite actually . . . "

"Perhaps stalk means to harm."

"No actually . . ."

"But I would not harm you. Ergo. You are confusing me."

. . . .

"Umm. . . . How do I. . . " Suki began to try to think of a way to explain it to her "big brother." Not that Narabot would care for that title, but It was kindof official at this point. As much as it was that Chryssy was her little sister. Narabot started walking forward again, as did Suki and Chryssy to keep up with him. They entered the building and continued down the hall. The conversation continued as they moved.

"Perhaps stalk means like to hunt." Narabot finally grasped having searched his dictionary for possible substitutes and similar words that may come at least close to what Suki was talking about.

"Yes!" Suki exclaimed.

"But I do not even need to eat you." Narabot concluded as he walked ahead of them. Leaving them behind, frozen in the hallway over his last statement.

"But-" Suki started to complain. _Whaaaaatt?_

"HELLO SUKI. HELLO CHRYSSY. HELLO AURANOID. WELCOME TO BACK TO BASE." ID said as his interface came down in front of the three. ID, the base intelligence robot was nothing more than a screen with two hands who hung down from the ceiling. He was in charge of equipping groups and special soldiers with the information that they needed as well as base superiors, supplying them with whatever info they might need. He was also, a general joy to have around too actually, always making Suki feel a little bit better, even on off days.

"Hi ID!" Suki smiled and greeted back."

"Yeah, Hi!" Chryssy chimed in.

"THANK YOU. TODAY YOU ARE GOING INTO THE IFRIT DIMENSION. I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR WAY TO THE EXTRACTION POINT."

"Thanks ID." Suki said as she smiled again. "Right Narabot. . .?"

Narabot waited a few seconds before responding.

"Ah yes. The Ifrit dimension. I like going there. Thank you ID."

"NO PROBLEM." ID stated as the words appeared in all caps on his interface. "I MUST GO NOW" it informed. "GOOD-BYE" The robot left, a signal of a hand waving appeared on his interface.

"Bye ID." Suki and Chryssy said at the same time.

"Hmm. . . Suki thought to herself as Narabot walked off in another direction. Suki began to think about her earlier conversation with Narabot and his last words before walking off. . . subconsciously putting it all together now. . .

_Like the Ifritt dimension. . ._

. . . .

. . .

. . .

"NARABOOOOOOOTTTTT!"

"I'm busy." He said in a half mocking tone as the turned into a room and disappeared out of sight.

Suki and Chryssy made it into the locker room and got their clothes on. It wasn't long before both of them caught sight of Narabot again inside the briefing room. Suki shook her fist and gave him a mean expression, causing Narabot to step back and put his hands in the air. Unsure of what he had done wrong. Everyone began to settle down in the room as the mission was certain to get an explanation here shortly. The instructor finally took the reigns. Stepping up behind his pulpit, and "preaching" to the troop.

*Ahem* Went the instructor as all the Mobians got into lines and ID presented the screening. The room was colored white inside and was very clean. Chairs with silver legs and white topped tables were available. Not being used beyond the support of a few items which everyone would collect before moving on with their mission. Special supplies that they would get an explanation for here in a bit. Speaking of, what was in the little packages in front of them? Special supplies?

"As you can see today," The instructor started. "White Ghost was able to bring us back information regarding the less than exact location of a piece to the dream crown. But getting it will be tricky. The piece is moving, and that means someone has it with them."

ID showed a green grid pasted over landscape with a green dot marking the location of the dream crown piece. The dot fumbled around on the map before completely disappearing beyond sight. Suki was familiar with the grid and map system, it wasn't the first time they had hunted someone down to acquire those ever important trinkets.

"With the gizoids, we are very limited in our ability to seek out the dream crown pieces, charging them with the Phykosis Emerald allows them to sense the dream crown piece only temporarily. So we will be using Suki, as you already know. Since she can sense the dream crown parts at any time."

Some of the soldiers looked at Suki, who in return just waved and smiled, blushing a little. She saw a familiar purple bird just roll his eyes as he looked back at the instructor.

_"Whatever" _He thought as Suki got all the fame and glory.

"Up to this point, we hadn't sent very many mobians, or humans into this forbidden realm, but now it has become a necessity." He stated enthusiastically. "Whoever has the dream crown piece is hiding it from us, and I _don't_ need to tell you how important it is. We are not certain what lies in wait for us once we catch them. But we did obtain _one_ picture.

ID flashes a picture of something like a shadow echidna from the Twilight Cage. But this echidna is made out of lava, and a lava beam was proceeding out of his arm- striking the taker of this picture. The splash effects coming up from the bottom of the photograph made a errie glare. A fate was being portrayed upon them. A fate they wanted to avoid.

"The gizoid that took this pic sent it back via transmission before it was destroyed. We sent three more to back it up, but we were not able to recover it.

"So that's what happened." Suki heard someone say from within the crowd. She wasn't sure who it was, it sounded like it might be Jake, a crow she was familiar with from previous missions. But she couldn't say for sure.

"As you know, the Ifrit Dimension is very hot, and although your bodies can withstand the high temperature fairly well, we are taking precautions. Each one of you has been granted an ice ring gathered from our last mission. You can use it to keep someone alive who comes in contact with the lava. I recommend that you keep the rings in your mini packs until you are ready for them." He added.

Suki looked at the table in front of her. There was the mini pack that she had seen earlier. Now she would get to see what was inside. As she opened it and pulled it out, she met a beautiful, white, blue ring glowing with arctic power. It let off a cold aura that was ideal for a mission such as this. It would be great in the event of an emergency. Possibly even saving a person's life.

"I only have one thing to say to you all." The instructor finished. "Don't split up into very small of groups. Stick together as much as you can, I don't want these. . . creatures to single you out and kill you as they did our first unfortunate gizoid. There aren't very many of these lava creatures. They are few in number, that is why they want you to be foolish and venture out on your own. Does everyone understand?" The instructor asks presumptuously.

. . . .

"Good." He stated. Happy to hear no complaints. "Let's warp." And with that, he turned around and began walking for the door.

"_Warp time_" Suki thought as she slipped on the mini pack as she had been instructed earlier. Everyone poured out of the briefing room and into the warping hall. The hall was dark, lit with blue lights at the bottom, and red lights at the top. It was almost like entering a theater, but this was no show. Shortly, they all came into the warp room itself. A larger room found at the top of the base.

A single warp ring lay in the center of the room. Floating in space and beckoning for adventurers. A haze came off the edges of it's orange matter, wanting to make hot those who entered it. Taking them to a dungeon, from which they may not return.

"Let's go." Said Jake as he lead everyone forward. The commander of this entire operation.

"Yeah yeah." Said the purple bird from earlier as he walked up behind him. Jake's companion and number two. Another character Suki did _not_ enjoy.

The ring lit up and slowed it's spinning to a halt. An eminence began to come from it's material, like a glow so soft, yet brimming with gold. The portal was clear, and you could see through to the other side, but it rippled like water if touched within the center.

Suki took a deep breath as everyone prepared to come in.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Jake asked with a smirk crawling up his beak. "We don't have to wait!" And he jumped in. His remark almost making Suki laugh. They all piled in after him. Suki had done this before, but it was still really zanny, and she had only experienced it a few times.

As she entered, it felt like she was surrounded by water. Lava surrounded her at all sides. It was as if she were traveling through some kind of a glass tunnel.

Everything got darker, and consciousness started fading away. It was as if. . .She were entering a dream. But without. . . having to close her eyes.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Suki was in the lavy world otherwise known as the Ifrit dimension. She gazed up lazily into the atmosphere that covered this strange world. So many grey clouds. She remembered all the rumors about this place. About how it was said to be a cursed placed housing a monster made after it's name. Some said it was an older, alternate timeline, of which held people and plant life, but was destroyed by the monster and this was all that was left.

Suki mangled with these thoughts.

But true. Ifrit had been destroyed! Bizarrely, apparently by none other than Dr. Eggman Nega! But why would he do that? She had heard the rumors. Everyone was talking about it. But could it really be true?

. . .

Nah, more likely Nega tried to use Ifrit and it backfired. Probably destroying itself or something like that. Nega certainly wanted to take over the Sol Dimension, but if often seemed he was more likely to destroy it. . .

Oh well. Suki's thoughts continued to wander as she walked through the demeaning valley. Nothing much to be seen. Lava here, lava there. Black rocks and other stuff. It didn't make much sense how a dream crown piece ended up here, but did any of them?

Most were scattered in the Sol dimension. Michad had traded for at least one of them, but the rest were a lot harder to find. The dream crown was said to unlock special powers for whoever wore it. It may even be used to gain access once again to another world- the Phykosis dimension. There it's powers could be used to it's fullest. And perhaps used to make a habitable place in that realm. Suki's ancestors left that forbidden world long ago in order to escape a great beast known as the black Father. They first wondered in earth before they finally rested in the SOL dimension. The Latise was a government set up by them. One that passed down the legacy of the Dream crown and the Phykosis dimension. A place where all others thoughts could be read and channeled. Even Suki's ancestors had the sole responsibility to guard that world and maintain balance in the others. That chaos did not consume them. If Suki could one day come into that mythical world, that day would be a dream come true. It was said anything could be done there. Ships, and buildings, forests and trees. All raised with the power of the mind. It was an amazing place that provided much prosperity. But the dream crown was needed to return to it.

Suki stopped gazing outward for a moment to catch sight of what the commander was doing. Still nothing important. But all's well. It would give her a bit more time to think before they arrived to a point at which they had to do something.

Ahh, what to do? If only Chryssy were here! Then she'd have someone to talk to!

. . .

But that was denoted. Wishing Chryssy were here wouldn't make her come. She was more of a mechanic, and not much use on this campaign.

Hang on Chyssy. I'll bring it back. Just you and all the other's wait. That crown'll be assembled in no time. She thought confidently.

"Hey!"

Suki heard one of her comrades yell. Something was up. A conversation was starting. It appeared Jake was looking down over a wide, lava fall. Marking out a path in his mind. Apparently they had to find a safe way down. The lava fall wasn't very tall mind you, only a mere 100 feet in comparison to a staggering 2,000 feet wide total. What kind of table shifting even had made this even possible geographically?

"Suki, get over here!" Jake commanded in a more playful way. Jake wasn't upset, just interested. No spite was found in his voice, instead it was enthusiasm. Perhaps they were getting close to the crown shard. And Suki could now be of use.

"Yeah?" Suki asked cheerily as she walked up. Jake had something of a smirk on his face as he put down the binoculars.

The bird was a crow, but he looked more like a Hawk. Jake didn't have a corny sense of humor, he was a level headed guy. But not much to show for it. He wore a black uniform like Suki's, only red marks were on it instead of yellow. This denotating his class.

The choice weapon of the Latise was the bowan. A weapon most mobians found malleable to their already high acrobatic talents. It was like a boomerang, 2 and 1/2 feet tall, with glowing edges radiating with energy. Increasing it's forefront might. But a handle for grabbing protruded from the inside angle of the weapon. Making it easily handleable and useful for stabbing. It acted very much like a normal, oversized boomerang would. And it was cybernetically linked to either the right of left glove of it's user. Always returning.

Jake was a good commander. And one Suki appreciated. She thought he deserved it, although not so much the purple duck who often gave her trouble, and whose wisecracks Jake often laughed at and made fun of. It was an. . . interesting relationship between him and his captain.

"I need you to seek the dream crown now. We're in the zone it was last detected in. Do you feel anything?" He asked precariously.

"Hmmmm. . . not yet I. . . ." Suki stopped. He eyes shut tight. Maybe she did feel something.

Head low. Excitement boiling. Suki could feel something was nearby, but it was deep. So much deeper. Deeper than the lava. Well. Jake would like to hear that. Whatever it meant, it could mean there were passages under the lava, or that the holder was somehow amphibious. Either way, she had to tell him.

"I think it's. . . " Suki stopped. For a moment, she saw the face of a lavay creature appear inside her head. It was menacing with it's yellowy eyes and magma skin. It looked like an echidna, but not like the one they were all screened earlier.

"Ah!" Suki was shocked. Where did that come from? Hadn't something like this happened before? Back on Tanoa? The one who had the part of the crown. His face appeared to her?

". . . . Suki?" Jake aske precariously once again. She was acting weird. a bit weirder that usual when doing this. He wanted to know if something was up, but Suki's voice rescued him from that matter.

"I'm fine." She concluded. "It's just. . . the person. . ." She started. ". . . . The person who has it is underground." She confided.

"Blast." Jake spouted. He just kindof shook his head at the comment. It wasn't going to make things easier.

"Send me to scout it out." Narabot's voice came forward.

"How're you gonna scout it out? You can't sense it." Jake said.

"Process of elimination." Narabot proceeded. "If you want to find a passage underground to reach the target, you had better start out now."

"Already on it bot boy." Jake smiled as he pulled out some binoculars and looked down into the abys.

_bot boy?

"There we are." Jake spotted several entrances under ground through the lava fall. Exposed holes that one might enter in order to reach such underground passages. Jake confirmed them with his geoscanner. A device built into a command pad on his arm.

"We go through there." Jake pointed at an entrance on the far side of the lava fall.

Once inside, having moved for a while through the cave. Jake made note of the strange markings on the inside. There were occasional areas at which the troop met with rooms and even parts of an underground fortress like structure. Whoever made these perhaps loved living under the ground. The answer to their questions regarding these infrastructures may soon be answered.

"Any idea where we should be going?" Jake asked gruffly. It had been a while since Suki had said anything and it was as if they had been wondering. Their troop consisted of only 40 or so units. Some of white gizoids but most of them flesh and blood mobians. Trained to use various weapons such as the Bowan, or even blasters.

"I. . . have no idea." Suki faltered.

"Bah!" Jake got upset. "Lemme see here. . ." He pulled out his geo scanning device.

"Hey Narabot." He commanded. "You got a program I can hook up to the inside of you to boost this things scanning power?"

". . . . . . . No." Was Narabots answer.

"Oh come on! What kind of robot are you?" Jake scolded.

"A good one." Narabot replied.

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Jake answered sarcastically as he rolled over toward's Suki's direction.

"Well." He started. "I guess you're our only way to know for now." He breathed. "I know how to get us out of here, but if you've lost you sensing of it, then there's no use." He kindof frowned.

Jake wasn't upset with Suki, but he was in charge, and if something went wrong, he would likly get the blunt end things in their report. Still he was willing to make the wiser decision for everyone else's sake.

"Oh, come on! Don't give up that easily." Kirden scolded. It was Jake's captain. The same purple duck from earlier. Always wearing sunglasses as if it was something awesome. It made the dorkiness of him go away. Just a bit. . .

"I have not choice. If we can't find it, we can't find it. How long has it been now since the last reading?" Jake pondered.

"20 minutes" Narabot input. "Unless Suki was in touch with it for moments after she last spoke.

"Not really more than 5. . ." Suki added, unsure of what to do with herself. She just kindof stopped there thinking about what could have happened. Where the crown part might have gone. It was odd, she sensed it so strongly earlier, but it was like. . . . something was messing with her. Like. . . she sensed something else. Hot, and fiery. But alive. Filled with vengeance. The face of the same echidna appeared from earlier. His words whispered into her heart.

"You want it, don't you. . . . . "

*clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp. . . .*

"What's that?" Kirden asked.

"Someone's coming. Looks like it may be an ambush!" Jake commented as he lit up his bowan and stepped forward. A grin might be seen on his face as the caves lit up and a platoon of fire echidnas, looking just like the one in the picture taken by the white giziod.

Mutants.

The enemy platoon stopped 20 feet away from Suki's platoon.

"Who are you!?" Jake lunged his blade forward as if to point dramatically at them. "Who's your leader. Why do you fight against us?"

. . .

No answer came from the enemy. They looked forward. It appeared as if they were breathing even if they didn't need too. Jake's smile started to turn to a frown as no response came. It was imminent. These were monsters. Mindless ones. He began to wonder just how good these guys were at fighting.

"They won't answer you. They aren't allowed too." A voice came from above.

Jake and the others looked up. A single caped, lava echidna was leaning against the wall. His position however, much higher than their own. On some upper cliff in this dark passage lit by nothing other than torches and the subtle glow of the weapons and lava.

"Who are you? Jake asked looking up. A little more wary, and a lot less cocky. He didn't want to get everyone killed here. And had to stay on guard.

"I. . . ." The creature began. ceasing his gaze from the ground and turning to face his challenger. "Am Agaut. But my name is not remembered by those against me. They perish before they can report. What are you doing in our realm. . . ?"

"We're. . . . looking for something." Jake started to respond. The echidna above he monitored. Apparently he had a staff of sorts. Not that it would do him any good. . . Jake wondered how he planned to use it. . .

"You won't find it." Agaut replied. And with that, he span around. His troops below began marching in on them.

"SUKI!" Jake yelled as he charged forward. "DID YOU SENSE IT ON HIM!?" He asked regarding the ever important artifact that looked like it might mean the end for them.

"NO!" Suki yelled back as she got in position to help her allies."

They clashed. Bowans launched, and gns fired. Lava beams traversed the caverns and war ensued. Jake taking the lead with assistance from Narabot not far behind. Jake was amazing at using his weapon to cut down enemy ranks. Suki assisted from behind with her phykonetic powers.

All in all, the battle sped along, Soon Suki found herself segregated form the rest of the group as more and more allies took less offensive, and more defensive positions. The enemy wouldn't fall. And Jake knew it.

Suki, consumed in the fighting, not noticing that which was going on, continued to lift, and throw enemies away. Watching them bounce amongst the floor and new foes taking their place. One lunged at her, but before she could grab the jumping offender, Narabot swooped in and picked her up. Automatically to her dismay.

"Narabot!" Suki complained.

"Objective override. order 135. Segregational retreat. Enemy forces are too numerous to be contained. Now entering recessive strategy." Narabot stated roboticaly.

"WHAT?!" Suki yelled. Order 135? I don't remember that. . . order.

"135 is a variant of 32. More divisive rather than moving in a group. Strategy type: Completely recessive. Every man for himself. No defensive lines while providing cover fo those behind. Also not a sacrificial strategy." Narabot informed.

Suki remember that order 32 was one of the Basics that she had learned at training camp. Order 32 was the most basics of retreat tactics. 135 though, she had never heard of. In fact, she was only forced to lean the most important of tactics regarding order numbers. Most of them made her uncertain what her commander meant.

"We're. . . . losing?" She asked precariously.

"Yes Suki." Narabot responded. "We are to retreat and take refuge immediately after-"

Narabot flew up to avoid lava beams as Suki grabbed two of the perpetrators and threw them one round.

"- we find a safe place. Then we regroup with the rest of them."

With there geo scanners Suki thought as she was taken a ways from the action. Narabot, what have we gotten into?

It was about 20 minutes later of dividing that Suki and Narabot finally found peace from all the fighting. Suki had to ask just what they had stumbled upon, or who really. Nothing was really known about the natives to this place, just that they were here.

Suki was instructed to wait here a number of minutes to avoid being seen, or heard. Narabot scanned the area with various built in devices trying to pinpoint they friends and enemies. Finally he got a reading.

"Narabot." Jake's voice came across the intercom, and his face appeared on Narabot's wrist transmitter.

"Yes, it is me." The robot responded.

"Where are you?" Jake asked.

"My signature is cloaked." Narabot stated. "I wouldn't want to give you my sequence either just in case."

"Ha." Jake laughed. "As if these beings we are fighting can actually read that stuff."

"They may not be ghosts as I presume you are guessing they are." Narabot informed.

"What else would they be?" Jake joked. "They look just like lava, and don't way a word when we fight them. they appear as mindless spirits if you ask me, but that's my look at it." He stated.

"Okay." Narabot stated. "What do you have in mind for a plan?"

"Retreat and mission abort, there are too many of them."

"But Jake! I can sense it! The dream crown piece! It's nearby!" Suki cried trying to get involved.

"It's a no go Suki." Jake responded unfortunately. "I can't let this kindof of stuff to go wrong, or it's all on me. People's lives are dependent on it.

"But Jake! If we let them go now, they'll hid the crown piece from us and we'll never find it again. The holder. He's. . . . . " Suki stuttered a little bit as she said this next part as it migh come across wrongly, but she still had to say it.

". . . Gotten into my mind." She confides as if letting out a large breath. "And he knows that I'm after it! If these creatures know what we're here for, they could move it, and they know this world so much better than us, that if they hid it in another area far away from this place, we could never find it again. Please Jake, this could be our last chance, this isn't a dream crown piece buried in the sea never to be moved from where it stands. It's not just waiting there for us to pick it up.

"Suki, this is heavy. I don't. . . . go for all that heebie jeebie stuff you do in your mind."

"I know! And I'm not asking you to do it, but surely you realize how important it is now! Jake, I'm asking a loy of you, and I know you have a lot more experience than me, and I know that you can't call back a retreat once you order it, but please. If. . . . "

Suki bleakly remembers her dream last night. The dream crown piece being hammered into something odd.

". . . . . If I give you new information, you can change orders based on that, right?"

"Of course." Jake said. "I. . . . don't like taking advice from a girl, but if the girl is just giving me new information- As it is her job, I have no pr-"

"Great!" Suki said interrupting Jake's moment of subtle pride. "The dream crown piece. . . . I. . ."

Suki concentrates really hard. Finally, the results come into her. She knows exactly where it is.

"Here!" She points to a 3D map of the caves displaying friendly troops position.

"You're not far from it then." Jake remarked. I'll order everyone to take routes and regroup at your location- oh, hold on, I got another transmission." Jake pressed a button on his handheld to allow another guy into the mili chat. It was an orange hedgehog.

"Jake, I got trouble, they're finding us to easy."

"How's that?" Jake said, surprised that after a divisive retreat friendly groups were somehow being sought out and hunted.

"I dunno, but they're pinpointing us with ease, and attacking with concentrated groups. Only a few squads have been hit." The hedgehog stared. Suki looked at him through the intercom and recognized him as Ankle. Just another captain under Jake.

Jake seemed think about it quickly before making a response. He said something. Almost under his breath.

"This could work to our advantage."

*Ahem* Jake coughed. "If they're hunting you down, they have a ways of pinpointing you, then maybe we can lead them astray with a faulty game of cat and mouse." Jake stated.

"Brilliant of you to say that over the intercom which they are doubtlessly picking up." Narabot stated.

"We don't know that." Jake rebuttled calmly. "Suki." he addressed. "I have a plan now, and this had better work. I know you won't give me your location Narabot." He huffed. "But If I can have yours and you can tell me how far away dream crown piece is from you. Below, above, any direction. Then we can meet in the middle, and claim it."

"The dream crown piece is. . . " Suki concentrated once again. "Here." She pointed at a 3D map of the caverns.

"Why didn't you give Jake your coordinates?" Suki asked Narabot. It seemed to her that he just liked being a jerk. But as far as personality went, Suki could never be sure if Narabot was just. . . awkward because of a lack on information on how people worked. Or if it was because of some fiendish personality program Michad had installed just for the fun of it.

"No reason to confide information." Narabot replied. "If the enemy is listening to our communications then we may have already been compromised. Either way, the call has been made and we must continue on with our new objective."

"Okay." Suki answered. "If you say so. . . ."

The two walked through the caves for a period of time. Planning routes to reach on strange focal point which Suki said was near the dream crown piece's location. As they came closer to the point of interest, Suki noticed it was as if they had come into some buried, underground castle. The masonry was of a sand color, with red marks on the walls depicting various designs and even the culture of mobians Suki was unable to make out.

Finally, approaching a great opening in the cave, a hub where many different tunnels came together in one wide room. A bridge going from the end of each tunnel to the edge of the room, meeting at the brim of a great, mark ed door.

Suki looked up at them. They were made out of some kind of black metal, with white, and light brown carvings of these lava monsters, and. . . echidnas? There was something written at the bottom of the door that Suki couldn't read, above the inscription on the left side, one could see these loathsome creatures lying on the ground, some sticking their hands out in resistance to a light coming out of an emerald, a Sol emerald to be exact. Yet some of them looked like they were receiving the power into their hands like starving peasants gladly accepting life and other heavenly provisions from some holy aura that a priest may wield. The Sol Emerald was held by a figure who looked like Chaos, stepping out of a portal, but he wore something on his head, and had a necklace. Was that a. . . helmet. . .that he was wearing? On the right side of the picture were angry normal echidnas, with a mountain in the back ground. Certain Echinda's were standing up and shaking their fists, others where on the ground and also shielding the Sol emerald's power from their eyes. For some reason, there were three suns in the sky, each one taking up a different place on the door. One of these suns looked more like a full moon, it took up the left side of the sky overshadowing the lava monsters that they had been fighting. The normal sun was on the right and guarded the normal echidna's in their rage against the chaos like entity. But a blazing sun was in the middle, and it stood above the strange figure who held the Sol Emerald.

For he. . . .

was the master. . . .

"Hey!" Suki heard a voice from behind and the sounds of footsteps marching through the tunnels. It was Jake. And he had lead a group of infantry with him to this point as had been planned. Other groups came from the tunnels crossing their bridges to meet Suki and Narabot in front of the great doors. The time had come. And they were all ready to push forward. It wouldn't be long now. The end was near in sight. And Suki could feel dream crown peice just on the other side.

"Where are the others?" Narabot asked noticing the lack of soldiers who had come with them.

"Busy." Jake replied. He didn't sound happy as he said it either. "Buying us time so we can continue with the mission. I hope everything goes okay for them. Now lets go."

Suki looked upon the door one more time. Narabot turned to face it, and Suki could tell he was at least interested with the architecture. But enough was enough and the time was coming to finally go through. To grasp, and open the great doors to her uncertainty, and enter upon the other side.

"Are you ready?" The red faced being with the yellow eyes asked her in her mind.

"Yes" Suki spoke back as she got ready to open the doors.

Suki took a deep breath. She grabbed the doors with her psychokinesis and opened them wide.

They all entered inside and came into a kind of throne room. With three thrones at the end, upper catwalks, and light streaming in from the ceiling, which apparently had glass skylights keeping the lava out which otherwise provided light. The walls were a tan stone masonry color, and a few stained glass window and pictures added to the technique and flavor of this grand room. But what contained Suki's glance the most. . . was who sat in the throne, once all the other artistry of the room had been seen and read by her mind.

"You're. . . " Suki looked forward and saw another lavay figure. He looked like Chaos, but he had a black, obsidian skull with yellow and orange jelewed eyes as his "helmet's" eyes, and a necklace hung around his neck. A single white point point hung from the black rock-thread string, or whatever it was made up of. It was the one who had been communicating with her all this time and waiting for her to come here. Suki had never dealt with something like this. But what made her curious the most was the fact that he had access to her mind. Perhaps, he was like her. A descendant of the dream keepers.

"The Keeper. . ." He finished.

"The keeper?" Suki asked, unsure of what "The keeper" meant.

"Of this. . . Alternative . . ." He finishes.

"You are Maguas the Great." Narabot stated. "I have read your histories and lore. To fight one such as yourself." Narabot paused momentarily. "-would be an honor."

"It is. As it should be for all. . . " Maugus states. "You come here. But a reason, I have not heard from your lips." Maugus angles his head at this statement. But only slightly, and not 100% in a look of. . . aggression. . .

"It is for the better that it is not said." Narabot confided. He bent his knees a little bit and leaned forward. Just to ready for Maugus's first move. it wouldn't be long at this point before a fight as far as he could see.

"Hold on Narabot, Maybe we can cut a deal with him." Jake says. "It's not like he's the guy holding the reigns of force here. . . . " Jake informed as he looked over at the glowing monster.

. . . . .

. . . . .

". . . . . . eheh. . . " Maugus emits deeply as he gets up from his throne.

"We live down here. To attack soldiers who enter our domain is only fair- and right. I worked greatly to establish my kingdom, and it took many years. We have become more than just ghosts and shadows because of me. But now. . . .

. . .You will join us!" He finishes tilting his head down as he gazes into Jakes eyes.

"Correctly speculated. New plan, Suki! I take the front!" Narabot says as he run forward. Aiming to enter close combat and hoping to pin Maugus before any assualts can be made to them as a group.

Maugus grabs Narabot's arm as a counter to his opening blow. Throwing him aside. Maugus chuckles a little at Narabot wayward move as he approaches him. It wasn't often he was just rushed like that.

Maugus pulls a sword out of thin air- a black one, who's only odd color was that of a red jewel in the heart. Narabot analyzes the blade. It appears powerful, but not sharp. Energy readings spiked once Maugus had pulled it out. It apparently had supernatural powers and a high tolerance for heat. Something Narabot took note of, but no altering his approach much deal with it.

Narabot flips over Maugus and finally makes a large jab, but in an interception, Maugus slashes the robot and smashes him into the ground.

Seeing the danger Narabot is in. Jake commands the attack, and the front troops took on their call. Maugus, realizing the force in numbers opposing him, seizing the opportunity, lights his fist in great fire and slams the ground, causing fire to ripple out in every direction. The waves force everyone away, even Narabot's body slides across the floor until meeting with the wall. It seems to knock him out thanks to the considerable damage taken earlier. A bad sign for already weary troops in battle.

Maugus's gaze meets the eyes of Suki. She begins to feel the sweat come down her face as he looks into her mind. It was the first time in a long time that she had truly felt fear, but it was as if Maugus was interjecting that fear into her himself. A dark power. A shadowy feeling. Like he was grasping around her heart.

In front of the remaining half of the troops. He still hold to the same death stare that He gave Narabot.

"I. . . . . won't lose to you. . ." Suki said subconsciously as she looked into the heart of Maugus.

"Not possible." Was Maugus's reply. He looked upon the walkways of the higher levels to his throne room.

Down they came. The passages filling up with all of his minions. They were ready to destroy, anything that their darkened lord commanded. Some of them having served him for ages in the depths of this cavern. Battles beyond Suki's comprehension. To receive the orders of their king once again was something to be relished.. And guests this numerous?

Something to enjoy.

And with them, behold, a familiar figure.

That same caped lava guy that they saw earlier. The staff holder. He seemed just as dead as the rest of them with look into his eyes. Stroking his staff with his fingers in as dry a way as ever. He spoke, adding to the flavor of this flaming battle between black and red.

"You needed me?" He asked looking down below.

"Kill them now." Maugus stated. He wasn't interested in a conversation.

Suki's mind began to take fear as an open route. The numerous enemy had already began pouring down below jumping down upon their hapless rivals and showing them no grace in incineration. But she remembered her allies were strong. And Jake. The forwardmen had already gotten up and were taking the motions at the greatest whom they may field.

"More did you say?" The strange caped one said as he lifted his staff upright. More soldiers under his command came from the upper areas and poured in. Many of them waited for their allies below to be defeated before they jumped down to fill their place, lest the room become to full to move in.

"SOL CONTROL!" A yell came from Maugus which surprised our white hedgehog as he blasted forward towards Suki and her group. Suki, reacting to the assault made a jump in perfect time. Maugus had jetted forward 15 feet from that move with leading fist and hit Suki's squadmates like a bowling ball to a group of pins. But not striking them all down. 4 gizoids had also managed to jump out of the way. Maugus appeared displeased.

Suki had heard of Sol Control before, but only certain people could control it, and even then they usually needed a Sol Emerald. . .

Unless. . .

Maugus somehow didn't need one.

"I can beat you." Suki thought. "I just need to learn your moves."

She knew his weakness.

It was a lack of range- something that she didn't lack at all.

If she could just grab him. . .

"If you insist!" Maugus stated as he charged her. Suki had forgotten that Maugus and her were somehow connected. Though the ability for her mind to be read seemed a bit far. Still, no telling what he could do.

"You have NO CHANCE!" His blade came slicing down, Suki was barely back far enough to avoid it. She grabbed him with her psychokinesis, and threw him into the wall. Maugus probably being aware that she had this move, but it made her feel good to fool such a powerful foe like that. Giving her allies hope.

Hope.

That they could succeed.

Barely an "oof" comes out of Maugus as he bounces off the wall. He qets up rather quickly and makes two large punches with his arms, stretching thanks to their lava-y quality. Such a technique is follow by a leap and slam into the ground. Suki dodges the punches, but not the slam. The shockwave knocks her back, but she recovers quickly and manages to come at him again.

"Try this!" She says as she launches two psychokinetic blades at her opponent. He draws his sword and "breaks" them with easy swipes, causing them to disappear. He then charges but his move is matched as Suki attempts to use the homing attack, a favorite staple of her kind. She overshoots when Maugus ducks, who then again proceeds to go through the motions and stabs at Suki. She moves her body quickly to the right, as several more swings come upon her, but it is a single back flip that puts her out of his deadly reach.

Temporarily.

"You can't back up forever." He says placing his sword in front of him, pointing it at the white hedgehog.

Maugus leaps toward her, both arms come up above his head, and a downward slash would mark a great experience with opening her mind.

Suki's mind thinks in a way that does not use words, but it processes an effort, an effort that is at least worth trying as Maugus comes down faster than she can move beyond the point or slashing.

*CLASH*

Maugus's sword collided with A blade that Suki spawned right into her hand.

Maugus says nothing. He presses harder. Suki presses back. Closer and closer Maugus's sword comes toward Suki's head.

The energy came pouring out or her blade as she tried to keep it intact. It wasn't ideal, at all, and She kept draining her psychokinesis energy to reform it as it deformed from Maugus's grinding.

"You. . . . . don't!" She started to say.

"I will!" Maugus said.

"Oh help me no. . ." Suki thought to herself. But what Suki could not see, was rushing to assistance from behind. For her allies had taken notice and were ready to step in, coming quickly, and attacking Maugus from behind.

"Nooooooowwwww!" He said in a deep, mature voice as he pressed his hardest- and jumped back.

Maugus jumped up to the higher walkways, striking his fist into the wall and hoisting himself up in a leap before passing through a door and leaving the room of battle.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" yelled a familiar tone from the upper levels as his bowan struck down an important enemy from earlier.

Suki looked up. It was Jake. He had struck down August with his blade. Immediately leaning over to help up one of his captains. Ankle.

"Jake!" Suki yelled finally seeing where he went off too. "Maugus has left. And Where were you!?" She was almost upset that he had disappeared when she had fought back perhaps the most powerful foe they had met. Suki was a support unit technically, and not equipped to deal with this stuff herself. Although she noted how she seemed to be better than other support units like her. Was her equipment better or something?

"What?" Jake yelled looking down. "You wanted me to help you?!"

"Yeah!" Suki yelled back. "Did you EXPECT me to beat him on my own!?"

"No! But expected your squadmates to pitch in!" He informed. "I was tied up with some other offenders, then Ankle got in a pinch!" He informed the younger girl of his endeavors. Suki thought about it briefly and realized what had happened.

"Allright!" Suki exclaimed. "We can do this!" She added gleefully. Having reanalyzed the situation, she was ready for her next offensive move.

"Narabot, ready?" She asked.

Suki Looked around.

"Narabot?" She asked. "Where are you?!" It appeared that Narabot had gotten up from his resting place. She swore that she saw him fighting a lava echidna just moments earlier. Suki didn't know, but Narabot had flown up to where Maugus leaped up and followed him outside. Maugus had already left the room. But Narabot gave chase. Outside was located a large underground cavern that opened up for almost miles around. There, Narabot spotted his foe.

* * *

><p>"I will defeat you." The robot stated plainly to his taller enemy. Narabot was unwilling to let anyone deemed powerful enough get away with merely tossing him aside. He had something of an ego. And wouldn't let it go unsatisfied.<p>

"No." Maugus replied as he majestically turned around. The lavy background complimenting his stature- and nature.

"You won't!" He spoke once again before ringing in the battle that would pit him against the greatest of electronic creations by the Latise.

"I am ready for you this time." Narabot dashed his enemy and threw his fist. Maugus remained unstuck, and swung his sword, it clashed with Narabot's arm, But Narabot was projecting his arm shield blades- they didn't reach far at all, and weren't for attacking, just defense, as they only ran the back of his arm, and in this case, they were exceptionally useful. Narabot took advantage of this surprise, and grabbed Maugus's arm. He kicked Maugus in the gut and tossed him on the ground.

Maugus got up made a punch toward his opponent, which Narabot jumped over. Narabot landed in front of him with a downward punch, which failed to hit it's target. But Maugus was ready- and pulling his arms back he unleashed his darkened blade. The blade came down, but it missed Narabot's arm guard. Slicing his arm at the joint, and causing it to fall loosely. As of such, Narabot's right arm became useless and just simply hung there, swaying whichever way it would, jerking in the motions. Another swing, and Narabot backed off. Even with a jump. He began shooting from his left hand at Maugus, but, as he expected, Maugus easily dodged the shots by jumping over them.

"Do you fear me?" Maugus asked menacingly as he came closer and closer.

"No. . . . . !"

"Well. . . you. . . "

Maugus made one more leap for Narabot, and distance between them came to a close.

". . . should." He said in his deep voice with only a hint of expression.

He swung only once, which missed. His second attack was a stab. It pictured right Through Narabot, causing him to jolt and jitter. Sputtering around he began shaking. Defeated, he fell on the ground. "I. . . noooooo. . . " died the words as they came from his mouth.

"Narabot!" came a worried female's voice from behind.

She could hardly take in what she saw. The corpse of his robot body lying on the ground.

Motionless.

Strangled.

Pierced.

By a sword.

The color black dashed just over head. From his hand came a bowan, hitting Maugus and coming back to the place of release. Jake landed nearby his enemy and swung for a clash. Anger and determination was the expression on Jake's face. He continued to keep up the assault. Driving slashes at his opponent. But Maugus was a master of defense. Blocking each swing with his superior, enchanted, blade of black.

A sword.

"Stay out of this Suki!" Jake commanded. He finally backflipped to put some distance between the two. Maugus jumped after him, coming down in front of the black hawk and pulling back his arm, he unleashed a series of sword swings. Jake manged to block all of them, yet Maugus found his mark with the swing of his stretching arm. Knocking Jake back into a rock. Maugus jumped back and stanced himself to face both Suki and Jake.

Jake forced himself up. He pulled out the white ring from behind him. It felt refreshing as he held it in his hand, like an icicle to a wound. He wasn't doing to well. Tired from previous battles, even bearing a black eye. But not anymore.

Jake squeezed the ring, white beams shot out from his hands and "snow" sprinkling all around his body. In an icy galore, he immediately felt rejuvenated. It was a wonderful sensation in great contrast to this death pit that he had been fighting in for what seemed forever. The blackness around his eye slowly faded away, and a determined look spread across his face.

"Now I'm coming for you." He said in resolution.

Maugus angled his head down. His yellow eyes glowing and his breath in silence, and Suki began to feel the pressure.

"Come" He breathed out in heavy response.

Jake charged Maugus, running straight for him. Maugus pulled back his sword and made a sudden dash.

"Sol Con-TROL" He bellowed, suddenly appearing right in front of Jake. A warping sword slash and his fist growing in enormous size with fire like lightning emitting all around. Smacking him back into the rock again, Jake didn't move. His suite was toasted, and his feathers burnt.

Suki made a small gasp. . . but she cut it short. . .

For Maugus. . . had turned toward _her_

This was unlike anyone she had ever faced. A seasoned warrior who had cut down their ranks with ease and who wielded some sort of power like Chaos Control. Apparently driven from the Sol Emeralds, and now, she was all who was left.

She couldn't just. . . die!

In some sort of fearful effort, she fired two psychokinetic blades, much easier than trying to grab him. Maugus leaped, landing right in front of her, his arms making a stabbing motion with his sword. Suki jumped and shot over him, twisting back around and getting ready to grab the red beast. Maugus also leaped and came down at her with his weapon. The first swing missing- and similarly for the second.

Suki began looking for ammo as she backed up. Paleness embodied her face as she realized just who she was fighting. Having finally found three lose rocks, she tossed them at him, they at least caused him to back up. But Maugus moved toward her once again. He jumped toward her in a two stop motion. Suki finally felt like she had the timing down to grab him, as he landed his second leap, she did the motions.

But they didn't work.

Out of psychokinesis.

In a panic, she pulled the ice ring out of her back pocket and Maugus got closer and closer, leaping before the final closing in.

The ring burst into refreshing energies that filled her power to the brim. Fearfully she walked backwards, trying to connect the psychokinesis in her mind to her gloves, despite the lack of concentration as fear trembled down her legs. Maugus landed right in front of her, his hand behind his body- coming forward with that blade. . .

Almost!

*stelch*

The blade pierced . . . through the other side. . and Suki. . . found her face 2 inches within his.

The yellow eyes burned into her own as she would begin to lose consciousness.

"Such will be the fate. . . of all those who serve a demon." He informed emotionlessly.

"_A. . . demon?_" She thought to herself?

*Twiiiiissssstttt* Maugus twisted the sword inside of Suki, but no pain entered her body. She knew that people would not feel pain till much longer and after the fact in situations like this, but now it was just delirious what was happening.

She started to fade away.

But the twisting motion made her eyes pop wide open.

Something was wrong.

The sword was twisting, but as it did, she felt it up _against_ the _outside_ of her skin.

It wasn't in her, it never was in her. The sword had punctured the far left side of her suite, slide across the surface of her skin and came out the other side of her uniform.

Quickly, she grabbed both Maugus, and his blade with her psychokinesis as separate objects, and pulled the sword out of her suite. Bringing it up in the air as high as she could bring herself to take it, she forced it down, picking up speed as it fell under her control. And Maugus, she placed in a leaned back position, hovering in the air just above the ground.

"AAAUUUUUUUHHHH" She yelled as the sword fell like a comet, and struck the heart of it's destination.

*spatch* Was the single sound. As Maugus looked up into the ceiling. He became engulfed with shock.

It was over.

A single word emitted from his breath as he continued onward in his misgivings. A finally exhert before he completely dissolved into nothing like a liquid soup spilt upon the ground. Being swallowed by the eath and never to be rebuked in the same form again.

"Uh. . . . . . . "

Suki panted and started breathing heavily.

Her knees gave in, and her hands fell on top of them, keeping her stable after this winded battle of fear and incension.

Finally, her knees hit the ground. Her face continued to look at the place where Maugus had evaporated. Heavy sighs continuing to emit from her chest before she finally let it all out in one big sigh.

The dream crown piece lay in front of her feet, still tied to the necklace of Maugus the great. Suki leaned forward and scooped it up into her hands.

All that violence. . . for this.

A single point to be added to the parts that they had collected, and for a cause that even Jake didn't know the full extensions of.

She closed her eyes and her hair began moving as she thought she could hear the wind whispering in her ear. But it was like talking from another realm, talking that you understand is talking, but you don't know what they are actually saying.

The presence left her and her hair quite moving about. She opened her eyes and returned to the outside world once again, mind fully alert and pondering these things.

The extravagance for a single, minglistic piece of silver.

"The injured!" She though to herself as urgency came to her mind. Jake- and Narabot!

"Jake!" Suki piped up as she came to his aid, up against the rock. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh?" He moaned. He didn't sound good. ..

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Uhhh. . . ." Jake hesitated for a moment.

"I just think. . ." He began. his voice was mumbling. Suki hoped that this wasn't the end. _Please don't let it be the end._

"yeah?" Suki asked in concern as Jake started to catch his breath.

"I think. . . " He started again. ". . . . I've had enough for one day." He collapsed, and lost consciousness, his head resting in Suki's arms. This last comment made Suki kindof smile to herself.

It was just something like Jake would say.

Narabot on the other hand would require. . . a lot more assistance.

Even so, it was time to get home, and besides, Suki wasn't worried about Narabot much, he had _plenty_ of spare parts available. But in the end, it was time to go home, and celebrate. Keep on that smiling face just keep going. That's what mami always said. Even when the hard times came.

She couldn't let the trama get to her.

It was time to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Echoes move across the horizon as many screams are downed by the distance. So far away are such sounds that they mean little to the traveler from another plain._

_She was surrounded by a world in white, and no features of malice, nor kinship offered their motives to her mind. A single piece that gleamed lay wasted on the floor. It was a dream crown piece, a thing that she must get. For her masters._

_But a reach toward it was too slow, as a larger being picked it up and and placed it on a giant anvil._

_The creature was white, and his head bore crown, as if part of him. A whip upon his side, and a hammer at his grasp, Suki wished to see what he might do._

_A nearby table, she climbed. A nearflawed wish, she stumbled. but two, naught but three attempts would bring her to it's brim. That she might see what the piece may come of._

_No such vision available. She must leap onto the edge of the anvil, and hoist up to see the product, of being's hammering._

_*Clang* the hammering echoed for a second time._

_For some reason, Suki was not afraid for the dream crown pieces destruction. But rather curios of it's new form._

_High into the air, she jumped. And grabbing the ledge, she pulled herself up. But to diminish in strength, and not have her gloves with her, to move._

_She tilted her head as she looked forward, but it appeared to be nonsensical, as the hammer came down, it struck the particle again, nearly making her fall as she slid._

_Hanging on the edge of a dream, Suki gathered he strength, and pulled herself up one more time. She saw it before the hammer came crashing down and completely knocked her off._

_It was a chain link._

* * *

><p>"Hmmm?"<p>

Suki peeked her eyes open just a bit as she read the color of the sky.

Early.

*sigh*

It was a dreamy thing to think about, the dream recieved as if a message from the purest part of heaven, mysteriously warning her in a language she could not understand. Such was fate.

*sigh*

The sun was coming up, she didn't usually get up this early, but whatever.

Time to begin another day.

Suki flew the covers off and walked downstairs turning to her left upon reaching the bottom. Once again entering that familiar room from yesterday morning.

In the kitchen she opened up the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. Stepping up on her little stool, she placed milk jug upon the counter, the contents slopping around inside due to the extra intertia. She picked up her stool again and then placed it before the cupboard, opening it up and reaching for the very special container.

Chaocolate.

Two, no, three spoons of powder would do the job as she mixed it all in together, making the brown swirl within the white. The problem with this powdered stuff was it liked to form clumps and didn't always want to mix, but it was a fun little thing too her. . . till you couldn't get them all. Daintily she toyed with them, until only the smallest of chunks were left. As of which, she placed it in the microwave.

Suki looked over and pressed the buttons.

*beep* *beep* *beep* the microwave sounded as she pressed buttons, _1 - 0 - 0_ and selected, _enter_ on the touchpad.

"Hhmmmmmm..." Suki mused as the microwave started humming.

_What to do, what to do._

I wonder what Michad is up too. He's so. . . . weird.

Suki crossed her arms over her breast as she leaned back over the counter waiting on the common place appliance to warm up her little drink.

*sigh*

What to do, what to do indeed.

_Maybe he's-_

*BEEP!* The microwave beeped three times and made Suki jump a little bit. She hated being alone, and it even made her terrified, but quickly she regained herself. There was nothing to be afraid of, well nothing. . . . was. . . . something. . . . to be afraid of. . .

_Michad_ How the name made her _shiver._

*beep* *beep* the microwave finished it's call. The contents inside smooth, hot, and ready. Just the way she liked it.

_But if Michad is. . . ._ Suki half closed her eyes as she sipped the hot chocolate having pressed the button and released the contents from the microwave. The steam poured off her face as the aura made pleasant motions through her breath and nose.

_Then how can I be sure. . ._

Suki pondered for a minute.

She placed the cup on the counter next to her, and scooted up onto it herself as she crossed her arms and thought about it all again.

_What does the chain mean. . ._

She looked over at the cup next to her. The grey steam emitting from it and floating to the ceiling of this room, but fading away before they could reach it. A lot like some people's prayers, she guessed.

*sigh*

She let out a breath.

_Chryssy, what am I going to do. . ._

She reached for her cup again, and took a sip.

_It's cooled down some, that's how I like it._ She thought to herself as the milk brought pleasantness into her mind once again.

*sigh*

Someone was coming downstairs. Suki could hear them walking down with her ears which wiggled with excitement. She set the cup down as she prepared to answer whoever it was. Folding her hands together placing them in between her legs as she looked forward.

How cute.

Mami came around the corner in the robe she was usually in. Her eyes met that of the larger mobian's. Quite a bit of difference between the two, but somehow, mobian and man -or in this case, woman- had managed to get along. Quite well, actually.

"Good morning." She spoke. Having stopped just at the entry way to greet her "child". It was a rare sight to see Suki up this early, but if it did happen, her having hot chocolate was nothing odd in such an event.

"Good morning Mami." Suki replied, happy that finally someone else was up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh. . . not really." Suki shrugged. She was different with Mami around, as opposed to being by herself. Trying to be more optimistic around others for their sake and indirectly her own.

"Ahh. . . Something bothering you?" She asked as she moved toward the coffee pot. Coffee was her thing, and she usually got up right about now to make it. Suki wasn't sure if she wanted to answer, but how could she keep something from her mom?

"Ahhh. . . I've. . . . just been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Mami asked, surprised, replacing yesterday's coffee mix with a fresh scoop within the brewer.

"Well, yeah. . . uhhh. . . well. . . not exactly. . . " Suki scratched her head as she said this. "What I really mean is. . . strange dreams, you know?" She kindof smiled as she said this, keeping an upbeat tone in all this. It was what her parents had taught her, and kept from being depressed in trifling times. It was a good characteristic, and one she would hold onto.

Steadily.

"Sound's like you need to get to rest earlier!" Mami teased as she laughed a little bit. From there, she moved the coffee pot to the sink and started to fill it up. The water pouring out at a medium fast pace, so that it might not overfill on account of her mother's speed.

"Well, that's not it. . . . I think. . ." Suki stopped. "I think it really has to do something with. . . er. . . well. . . "

"Well?" Mami interrupted as she poured the hot water into the coffee maker.

"I'm. . . . dreaming about. . . two kings."

"Mhh hmmmm." Mami responded, to let Suki know that she was listening. She cared about her daughter's worry, and what made her sad, even if it wasn't much, but she could comfort her. It was one thing she could do.

"Kings?" She asked in a low, slower, but loving and optimistic voice, communicating that she did not look down at Suki over this dream, but was rather encouraging her to speak on. To meet the end of the story, that it may be plain, and she could understand.

"I think that they were fighting. And one of them. . . had a whip. And he. . . he brought down the other one!" Suki exclaimed.

"Hmmm." Mami stopped for a moment.

"But the King that won, was white and he. . . . Killed the black king." Suki finished quietly.

"Sounds like a good dream." Mami commented.

"But. . .what if. . . the white king was evil?" Suki asked in uncertainty.

"I don't know Suki, but usually people have a hard time keeping from people who they really are. Look at those into drugs." She started. The cup of coffee coming to her lips. "They try to look just like everyone one else, but when they take it, their addiction begins to change their bodies. Soon they can't hide the long term wear and tear of such actions, and that's how we find them out." She swallowed the drink with no enthusiasm. "If it was a dream of black and white, I imagine that you would be able to tell who is who pretty easy."

"yes but. . . what if the white king does something evil?"

"Then you can know them by their fruits." Mami finished. "Does that make sense?" She smiled subtly after saying this.

"Yeah." Suki smiled. But looking to her left she felt uncertainty. This really had just begun. The first time such a dream had come up, the dream about a white and black king, she remembered from weeks ago, but the dream crown piece being hammered into a chain. . . this was the first time. And Suki wasn't sure what to make of it. Michad seemed to better fit what Mami was saying, but there was no way of telling right now. She had to find the answers, but how? Michad. . . was hiding something! He had to be!

"Mami, I think I'm going. . . outside earlier this morning."

"Okay." Mami smiled. Suki then walked outside of the kitchen, and turned for the stairs. As she went up and into her bedroom, she though about what Mami had said about drugs, and people not being able to hide who they really were. If it was really true, then she had nothing to worry about. Time, like it does for so many other issues would bring it's solution, but she sure didn't like waiting on it. . .

A shower later and some proper clothes on, Suki went outside. It was a nice little city that they lived in which paid attention to order and decor. A tree grew just outside Suki's window and it was Suki's favorite. She had even climbed it a few times. The little mobian moved toward the trunk and hunkered her backpack into a more comfortable position on her back as she looked up.

"Huh?"

What was that in the tree? Is that a. . . . cat?

"Hmmmmm. . . . . . " Suki wondered.

A mischievous idea entered her mind.

*shake shake shake*

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*Booom!*

Narabot fell from the branches.

"Narabot!" Suki yelled.

"Directive. . . . " Narabot got up and tried to find his balance, Suki had never seen him like this before, wandering around like some drunk fool, but it was a little funny. Too bad Suki had something darker on her mind.

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN THAT TREE?!" She yelled at the poor android. Narabot was still dizzy and unable to comprehend what was being stated, he floundered around like someone who had lost his balance. Finally, he started to speak- a little, and not without trouble.

"I. . . don't. . . . zzzzttttttt." Narabot shoock his head and came too.

*blink blink*

"Classified." Narabot stated.

Suki became very red in the face as she nearly exploded with anger.

"Classified?! You were spying on me weren't you!"

"Me? No! Of course not. My spying program is only directed toward enemies, I could never function like that!"

"Oh, of course you couldn't! You don't sleep outside a girl's window do you even know what you-

"Ergo!" Narabot stopped her. "I don't know what you mean!"

"It's inetiquette! I wanna know who told you to do that!" Suki was now very angry realizing what potentially was going on. If this what someone had programmed Narabot to do, she wanted to know who did it right now and end it. Immediately.

"Classified!" Narabot stated.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGGHH! That's it!" Suki exclaimed. Me and Chryssy are going to fix this. Today. Right now!"

"I'm gonna fix what?" Chryssy chimed in. Right on time, but surprised to see Suki _and Narabot_ both outside that house. What happened here anyways?

"Narabot isn't going to do weird things anymore cause someone had him outside my window sleeping in this tree all night!" Suki exclaimed.

"What?!" Chryssy asked in shock. "What'd he do that for?"

"That's what I want to know!" Suki exclaimed.

"I do not know why you are so upset." Narabot said plainly.

"NARABOT!" Suki yelled. "You can't spy on a girl in her room during the night like that?!"

"?" Narabot stated. "I do not understand. I am not a male, and I am not even a species-"

Suki's jaw dropped as both she and Chryssy covered their own ears to avoid Narabot's inappropriate biology lesson. Once the talking was over with, Suki took her hands off and voiced her plans for the day.

"That's it! Narabot! We're gonna get you reprogrammed!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you need to reprogram Narabot." The head robot programmer asked giving them a wirey expression over such a silly idea.<p>

"Cuase, he's too inetiquette!" Chryssy exclaimed.

"And inappropriate." Suki added.

"Yeah! It's really making Michad look like some kind of perv just giving him information and not teaching him etiquette!" Suki explained as her mind slipped into a past situation.

Suki bended over a sink and began washing her hands.

"Suki" Narabot stated. "Michad is in need of you immediately."

"Okay, great. . . ." Suki stated, but Narabot, can you answer one question for me. . . .

"What do you wish to know?" Narabot asked politely.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE LADIES ROOMM!" Suki screamed.

"Well, I can understand. . . . " The black hedgehog stated. "But are you sure it's absolutely necessary?"

"YES!" Suki and Chryssy said at the same time.

"Okay!" The hedgehog got the point. "So long as Michad says so, it's fine with me, just don't repurpose him for tea parties, all right?" He warned them.

"We won't do that!" Chryssy scolded. "Just let me through already. Here's my ID card. I'm part of Michad's personal robotech programmer crew, I'm clarified!"

"Alright! alright." The hedgehog gave in. "I'll give you access to some of the. . . etiquette programs I have available. We haven't been working on them much, Michad. . .

"I know- doesn't deem them valuable." Chryssy stated. "Just, let me in there." She added as she walked past the check in and entered the robotics room.

"Wow, look at all these service droids!" Suki remarked as she viewed the many different robots sitting down on counters and such to be worked on.

"You can sit here, Narabot." Chryssy patted on a table with a nice little seat for Narabot to sit on.

"This is not my regular maintenance bay." Narabot commented.

"Okay- weerrree not playing THAT game today." Chyrssy said as she grabbed Narabot by the wrist and guided him to this seat.

"You just. . . . relax!" She stated as an arm came up behind him and touched him in the back of the head.

"I don't need to re-" Narabot's voice was cut off as the eyes died down inside his head and Suki pressed a button on the operation's table.

"I couldn't wait for that to happen." Suki commented.

"Me neither!" Chryssy smiled mischievously. "Let's see what kind of programs we can put in him."

A screen suspended from the ceiling came down via some mobile arms. A keyboard and mouse also came out from under the work table next to Narabot. Chryssy began moving the mouse and did a diagnosis first on their metal companion before checking under "programs" and looking for an appropriate list to put Narabot's social rules.

"Wow. . . . Narabot doesn't HAVE any social rules. They're all just legal stuff." Chryssy comments.

"Time to fix THAT." Suki spoke expressively.

Chryssy clicked. "Make new program folder." And prioritized it under "Legal rulings" and "Military rule".

"So. . . . what do we start with first?" Chryssy asked as she pulled up a number of etiquette program that other such service bots had a hold of who worked inside the castle.

"I think. . . " Suki started to say. "That we should. . . . ."

"Definitely Gender differences." Chryssy stated as she hovered her mouse over the folder and clicked to open it.

"All these look good." Suki commented. "Let's start with. . .

"Hold on!" Chryssy interrupted. "First we have choose his gender, for social purposes. Do we list Narabot as a boy, or a girl?"

Chryssy and Suki just look at one another and frown.

"Definitely a guy." They say at the same time as Chryssy clicks on the "Male" button for "gender association and duties."

"Now, what programs do we want to move?" Chryssy asked.

"Probably ones that keep him from entering the ladies restrooms ." Suki suggested.

"Yeah." Chryssy agreed. "That would be a good idea." And she clicked on the program.

"But. . . . what if something bad happens, and I need help?" Suki asks as she imagines something. . .

"Help!" Narabot, I'm trapped, help me!" Suki cried from within the restroom.

"I cannot enter the ladies restroom." Narabot stated. "I can save you when you come out though." He informed.

". . . . . . . . NARABOT!" Suki yelled as the fire continued to burn the building down.

"Yeah. . . . I'll make an exception. Here, now he'll only do it if you're in trouble." Chryssy informed having injected an "exception" into the program. "Now all we have to do is pass a few more things over.

"Anything to get him to NOT explain why stalking would be an impossibility?" Suki asked in a more instressed sounding voice.

"Here." Chryssy informed. "But. . . Most robots don't even have knowledge that such characteristics exist.

"So. . . . . Narabot knows about. . . . um. . . err. . . . - biology." Suki blurted out for a lack of more appropriate words. "But other robots. . . "

"- Don't." Chryssy finished. "I wonder why Narabot has information on something like that? The only robots who do are medical service ones. Oh! Some of the royal service practical droids have knowledge of, hey! I found the same program in Narabot! Apparently, just like the highest servant droids, he is to look out for "User's" who seem to have. . . . interests in interests in one another. . . "

"Uhhhhmmmmm." Suki stared blankly forward with a lopsided frown on her face.

*Shakes violently*

"I don't think I want to know why Narabot has that program." Suki told Chryssy. It wasn't desirable to really hear about.

"Maybe, since he's with you battle all the time, it's too make sure no one has a crush on you. . . " Chryssy stated. "In fact I can access his memory right here. . . . "

"Don't click it, I-"

*Chryssy clicks on the memory banks related to this program.*

__Access denied_

"Aww!" Chryssy complained.

"Shewf!" Suki sweated it off. _Don't want personal stuff like that being shown!_

"Oh well." Said Chryssy. "I guess I'll have to check it out another time. . . . but hmmmmm. Michad sure doesn't really care to go beyond what's barely enough make a robot function."

"You mean that he doesn't like unnecessary programs." Suki corrected.

"Or what he consider's unnecessary." Chryssy added. "Oh well. If we really have to." She added a program in Narabot to not talk about that stuff.

It was a fun, and busy day after Suki and Chryssy left the robotic's recollection center and went on with their daily chores. Suki went shopping and purchased a few clothes as well as one new white purse to celebrate last week's successful mission. It was taking the Latise a while to find the last piece of the dream crown, perhaps it would be years before it popped up. But until then Suki was happy with what she was surrounded with.

A good family, friends, even the weather was fabulous here within the Sol dimension. It was an ocean world after all, with several islands, though large landmasses were not unheard of. Most of Suki's education was centered around the island of the Arasian Sea. A community group, far from the world famous princess Blaze's home island. The Latise was something of a relative to that country, holding similar values- and gun against Dr. Eggman Nega.

Suki thought about all these things as she shopped and took a walk on the beach. A thought crossed her mind to see how Narabot would treat her at a more girly place. Perhaps at the school where so many girls learned ballet! Yes! Narabot would hold her hand and politely bring her into the building. Opening the door for her, and she could watch Chryssy when her big play came up! Yes, Perfect!

In fact, Narabot would even look cute, and somewhat sharp in a proper tuxedo. The idea was too good to pass up. She would try it. Later.

When lunchtime came around, Suki stopped at the Burger Block. A restaurant with red and white tiles on the floor, and which served the best burgers around, (or so it claimed.) She had met up with Chryssy on the boardwalk before reaching her destination. A conversation between two such friends for certain was sure to follow.

"So, what do you think Narabot will turn out like?" Chryssy asked enthusiastically.

"Fine. Just fine for sure." Suki said with a nod to her shorter friend.

"Oh, come on!" Chryssy teased. "I'm sure you've got lots of plans now!" She grinned excitedly. Chryssy knew Suki couldn't hold back.

"I guess so." Suki smirked at the idea of just what she would like to do with Narabot over this, but a shade of maturity had come over her since earlier that day. Almost seriousness over the thoughts of the future.

But nah, today was a time to relax. No bad thoughts today. That would just weigh her down.

"So, what are you up to now?" Suki looked down smiling at her little sister.

"Nothing really!" Chryssy answered happily. "Just waiting on Narabot to come out of his regular maintenance. I decided that it would be best to do a full defragmentation with the new programs added- for efficiency." She smiled happily at Suki's interest in her projects.

"Well, let's test him out after lunch." Suki smiled as she pushed the door open to the Burger shop. The regular raccoon seen at the counter wearing his beret was looking over at the two regular customers. Mami and Uncle Omycid were fine with Suki walking around town on her own, or with Chryssy. They often stopped here on afternoons. It was a nice place for a burger and milkshake as well after the fact. Suki walked up to the counter and made her usual order. She didn't notice a familiar face sitting at the booths not far from the window. A purple bird wearing red glasses. Kire. Jake's second captain, and part of the army which defended the Latise.

"I'll take a hamburger." Suki stated. She smiled with both hands on her purse, resting firmly on the counter as her weight came on it somewhat. Acting somewhat cute. Suki enjoyed eating here, and the cashier was kindof funny.

"Do you want cheese?" the raccoon asked in a low voice. He wore a white vest with a few grease marks and food stains started to stand out. After he finished talking, Suki made her response.

"Yes!" She replied confidentially.

"What does that make it." He asked in a low voiced, "miserable" fashion. Though Suki knew he was only teasing. He had done this before, it had given him quite a bit of character.

"A cheeseburger." Suki smiled and tipped her head slightly. As if to look cute over her verbal mistake.

"I'll get on that. And you, Christina, what do you want?" The cashier teased in a low, groggy voice. Chryssy immediately spoke up.

"I'll take a patty melt!" She said shaking her head up and down excitedly and her mouth fixated open.

"You want cheese with that?" He asked Chryssy in same manner he asked Suki earlier.

"Yes!" Chryssy exclaimed. "Isn't that-"

"What does that make it?" The raccoon asked in a groggy manner once again. Chryssy froze as she started to respond.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"A patty melt." The raccoon answered for her with a slight smile as he turned away. Having finished giving both girls their daily dose.

"I'll have them done in a minute. That'll be 8" He ordered as Suki began to open up her purse. Soon, 8 rings flickered onto the counter. She slid them to him and then smiled as she walked off and sat down at a booth not far from the door. Her and Chryssy began talking again while they waited on their order, but as they did, Suki's mind began to slip away, staring out the window and into the wild blue. He thoughts wondering somewhere Chryssy could only guess. But she wouldn't go uninterrupted.

"Hey, Suki, Wassup?" Chryssy asked, noticing Suki's odd new characteristics which she had picked up that day. "What's the bid deal with all the silence?"

Suki kept looking out into the distance. The echoing of of chains and hammers motioned throughout her mind.

"Suki?" Chryssy asked again.

"_Devil!_" Maugus's face flashed before Suki's in her mind, cause her to jump back.

"Hey!" A familiar voice came out, forcing Suki out of her lack of focus. The voice was not the voice of Chryssy however, but someone far more sinister. It was Kire, the purple feathered captain of Jake's command. He sounded impatient. Impatient that Suki still hadn't acknowledged his speaking to her- yet.

"Hey!" He said again. "Don't ignore me!"

Suki looked up and saw him. An upset expression on his face and a scowl written on his beak. He seemed clearly ticked off, morever, his friends had seemed to be standing behind him, as if they shared the same feelings. Suki could only guess.

"Uh. . . " Suki started to say something. But she didn't finish. It was odd that Kire would come over to speak to her. More than that. . . she felt. . . somewhat threatened by him. How he was just. . . .standing there. . . with his arms crossed just like that.

"You shouldn't steal my glory!" He scolded.

_Where did that come from?_ Suki asked herself as Kire's anger became more and more apparent. Now he was leaning forward some, and it almost seemed as if he wanted a fight.

"Glory?" Suki asked in a single word, she had an idea of what he meant. But wasn't totally certain. . .

"Saving Jake!" He yelled as he slammed both fists on the table. "He's MY responsibility. And you can't do ANYTHING like that as long as you're a support class unit. GOT IT?" He asked, beak pointing down at her. A cruel look in his face might be seen, as the frown had stayed unmoving. Suki couldn't understand what he was so upset about, but one thing she did know, is that a lot of people at the Latise, particularly the mobian soldiers, didn't like her for some reason. This however, was a lot more serious. Shouldn't Kire be glad that Jake was saved irregardless? Or was he actually just angry that he wasn't the one who defeated Maugus? Maugus might have killed her as well. In fact, if it weren't for a close mistake, he would have, or it very well may have been that way!

"I. . ." Suki was about to explain that she didn't understand, however, she realized that just going along with it might be better. But as she looked into his sunglasses, His face morphed into the image of Maugus looking at her angrly.

"-Have no idea what's going on." Maugus finished Suki's sentence as he faded away, leaving Kire behind in his place.

Suki was just stunned, there was nothing she could say. Maugus was still alive, or his ghost was haunting her, or he always was a ghost. Maybe they all were? She tried to shake it off and deal with the situation in hand, but her unfinished phrase lingered in his ears. An answer was in the demanding, Kire would speak again!

"What?" Kire stated. He was growing impatient with the little girl, his anger growing. And Suki was unsure of what she should do in this situation. She looked at Kire's pistol. It made her want to carry her phychokinesis rings with her wherever she went, even if she were a bit paranoid to think that an ally would actually attack her.

"I'm fine." Suki stated. Finally giving her answer.

"What did you just say?" Kire asked in suspicion.

"-With that." She added. Quickly, but still trying to keep her cool. Finally accepting that this did just happen. And she had to deal it.

"Good." Kire stated as he leaned backwards a little bit. "And if you don't get it, then I'll get you." He finished. Moving his hands away from the table and mostly just standing in one place, arms crossed. Then he walked off.

Having been left alone, Chryssy finally spoke up, ending the pressure of the silence.

"That was odd." She said.

"Yeah." Suki commented. "Really odd."

"What's been going on?" Chryssy exclaimed. "You've been acting all weird lately!" Chryssy exclaimed as the waiter came over and brought the two their drinks. "It's like you. . . "

"Have no idea what's going on." Suki finished.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a nice lunch!" Chryssy surmised as she and Suki waltzed outside. "So, you still not gonna tell me what's goin on? Or what?" Chryssy froze after letting these words slip from her mouth. She didn't like seeing Suki dismayed.<p>

"I can't. . . . tell you." Suki stated, remembering the visions of Maugus that she had encountered. It seemed that Her mind could be linked to his, or that he could input what he wanted in her mind- Even before Suki had met her. She wondered if it had to do with her sensitivity to the dream crown pieces. Perhaps the only way to know, would be to ask him. Unless it was her own mind playing tricks on her. Perhaps it was nothing but reminiscence, But Maugus seemed to have some unfinished business with her. Even after he had been. . . . destroyed.

"Why?!" Chryssy asked frustratedly.

"Cuase! It's too much for you too handle." Suki finally let out. Almost immediately regretting the information she had just given her. Chryssy might deem this as too serious, and drag someone else into help. Or worse, might tie this in with Kire's incident, and think that Suki was holding information from her regarding why Kire was so angry with her.

"Just. . . . don't worry about it." Suki affirmed again. "It has to do with. . . . my dream crown sensing. . . stuff."

"Stuff?! Sounds more like a mystery!" Chryssy cried. "And you know how much I just loooooovvvee those!" She added optimistically.

"No, Chryssy." Suki kindof smiled back. "I just need to. . . . get it all sorted in my head that's all." And Suki continued to walk down the streets. Wondering if she could find something, somewhere, who could help explain her dreams. Help her find out what Kire had against her, and others. Teach her who Maugus was, why he had a dream crown peice of all people, and how it was that he could connect to her mind. Someone who knew if the lava echidna's were just ghosts?

As the moments went on, and Suki became more silent, Chryssy's babbling became more. . . . disregardable. The problems forming upon the surface where becoming deeper. And Suki knew that ignoring these issues up front would not cause them to disappear later. Finally.

She stopped.

"Chryssy?" Suki began. "Could you. . . leave me alone for a bit?"

"-And then Narabot would even be able to enjoy eating food but that would take-" Chryssy stopped in her place and blinked frankly at this statement.

"Well. . . . sure. . . " She started to say. "I mean. . . . if I really am that annoying."

"No, it's not that." Suki started to smile again as she grabbed Chryssy and rubbed her knuckles into her head. "I just need a while alone. That's all." She giggled.

"Ow, ow, Stop it!" Chryssy let out before giggling herself and then pulling away. "Oh- okay." She added trying not to laugh. "I guess I'll go off an do my own thing then. Be back in . . . . one hour sound good?"

"Yeah. You can come get me then. I'm going to the park gazebo. You can find me there." Suki informed. And she walked off. Chryssy saying one more thing before they parted, eagerly telling of her plans to do with Narabot.

"I'll be back with Narabot then. The full system cleaning should be done at this point, maybe I can try and get him to do something fun!"

"Okay, see you then!" Suki cheered as she picked up the pace and started to run. It was an entry into her profession. A dream crown seeker. To be one with her mind.

As Suki walked up the path in the beautiful garden are of the town. A serenity seemed to fall upon her. She had powers that other people didn't have, powers of the mind. But it seemed to only be in connection to the Dream Crown, and possibly the Phykosis Emerald, which Michad couldn't let her have. Suki was referred to as a rare breed, how finding her was valuable, even if sensing things was her only power. However, Suki was told she may have more dormant abilities than she imagined. With visions from Maugus, and having been hearing his voice. Suki began wondering if speaking to the dead was one of them. Or if there were others whom she could connect to like this. Perhaps this was Magus's ability, but it had happened once before.

It was probably her own- or both of them.

"Where are you?" Suki asked as she climbed up the steps of the white Gazebo. Finding a nice spot on the edge of the fence to sit down on. The gazebo had two exits, the rest of it was surrounded by the white fencing, to keep people from falling a whole, entire, foot she guessed. But oh well. As she looked around, her head was attracted to the ceiling of the structure. Her eyes scanning the top for almost. . . . the sound of a spirit moving. As if Maugus's soul had been flying over her this entire time. The being who had sought to destroy her.

To bring her to the grave.

"I am here. . . ." The spirit started to speak. "There. . . . everywhere. . . . . . . . ." He finished with a long deep pause between the last two words. Such a saying might be expected as far as Suki was concerned, but she did buy it, and questioned him once more. . .

"I want to know what you're up to." She stated. Like a girl demanding to know what a younger boy might be planning for his scheme. Maugus obliged in giving her no information whatsoever, and Suki continued to muse away. Figuring what Maugus had truly intended with her. Perhaps his plans were nothing more than to haunt her. Even so.

She wouldn't be scared.

"My plans, are to lead you astray. And to show you. . . . the day which you will die in. . . . " Maugus added in contempt.

Suki wanted to say something, but a funny feeling came over her, like the wind was blowing through her body, and all was being performed. Moments later, Suki slowly awoke, but she couldn't move, or get up. She was heavily injured, lying on a white plain. Her head was on it's side, and she could see a black arm connected to a glove like her own lying on the floor. It was connected to the body, and a red streak was painted upon it, Suki almost thought it was blood, but she was uncertain of this speculation's validity. She heard the moans of a young boy coming from next to her, and attempted to turn it as heavy as it was to see him. But all she could see was a white glove with a black ring on it. Connected to a light orange arm. Then the sound became apparent. The crackling sound of burning, with also the feeling of heat from it, as if the heat had come from very far away, but was still powerful and could be felt even at this distance. As she looked up in front of where she was laying, she saw something in the sky. What she was was an eternal flame, the size of an entire moon moving through the atmosphere, scarcely 500 feet above the ground. This whole world was white like in her dreams. And so was the flaming sphere above them, grey and black fire also emitting off it. In the center of the orb, Suki started to make out something. It was spiny, it was great. He was posing in a form of epic power.

It was a hedgehog.

"And this. . . . " Suki heard as she suddenly was pulled out of her vision. "Is it." He completed. Pulling her out of that realm. His mystery had been revealed, in part, but not fully, and Suki still contemplated answers. But even so, it was not possible to get more, for Maugus was a grudging giver. And Suki. . . . would have to find her own solutions to this mystery. The mystery of the dream crown, and of it's keepers.

"And. . . . . . that's it?" Suki asked, her breath being a little short, and her mind became somewhat light headed. She was stressing out, maybe even passing out, but her eyes kept moving back and forth searching for Maugus's voice. But it always seemed to come up from behind her.

"Yeeessssssss." Maugus added. "It cannot be evaded."

Suki took it in, and thought about it for several moments. She compared this vision to her earlier dreams and noticed the severe differences. Earlier she had seen a white king of sorts, bearing the dream crown parts into something more. Now she had seen her death among two others in another world much like in the first dream. The future had already been written? Nay, she did not believe that. Maugus had said that he desired to lead her astray, however, he may have done that with that very phrase already. Who was Maugus, what was his creed.

"Who are you!?" Suki suddenly demanded, a little angrly at the lack of information and Maugus's games. But there would be no answer to her satisfaction. Only the echoing of his laughs, and single phrase emitted earlier. One that would haunt her to this day.

"ha ha ha ha ha. . . I. . . . ." He started.

"Am the keeper. . . . . . !"

"Suki!" A familiar voice came from behind her! As this happened, It seemed the echoes in side of Suki's mind from talking to Maugus had disappeared and She had been pulled outside of some plastic box where everything sounds funny. The voice was Chryssy's, and she sounded really happy.

"H-Huh?" Suki stared forward blankly.

"Suki. . . . " Chryssy said as if in shock. "What's wrong with you. . . ?"

"Um. . . . . Nothing. . . . . I think. . . . " Suki remarked as she said that last part to herself kindof.

"Um. . . . what's. . . up?" She added hoping to not get Chryssy caught up in her own troubles.

"You looked like you just staring forward into blank space. . . . " Chryssy started to comment as she walked up the edge of the gazebo. Suki was still looking outward as she said so, but she finally turned her head to face her younger companion- and try to shake it off.

"Oh. . . . I. . . " Suki stopped, she had to change moods immediately, or else. So that's exactly what she did.

"Ugh!" She yelled, as she shook her head back and forth really quickly like they do in the cartoons. Finally she had reformed herself and was ready for a normal conversation. At last.

"So!' Suki said normally. "What's up with you, did you get-"

"-Narabot? Oh yeah! Chryssy exclaimed. "That's exactly why I was here, you have to come quick. Come on!" Chryssy grabbed Suki's arm and pulled her down from the fence and into the city.

"Ohhh boy, now what's going on?" Suki asked in a pessimistic tone, but almost with a smile too. She knew how Narabot was.

Suki was ushered in inside by Chryssy as they came up to the arcade. Suki was surprised by this location of all places, now she really wanted to know what Narabot had done.

Upon coming inside, Suki found Narabot standing in front on an arcade machine. The screen flashing. "NEW HIGH SCORE." on the game titled, _Galaxy Bugs_. Narabot stood in front of it seemly unable to decide what to to do. A crowd had surrounded Narabot, adding to Suki's suspense. As she approached the area, she had to wonder, just how high the score was. Apparently Narabot had taken up gaming, and he was doing good.

"We're back!" Chryssy said happily. "Show Suki what. . . . oh!"

Chryssy hadn't noticed that Narabot had actually beat the game, and gotten the high score. No one in the vicinity had gotten past level 12, and Narabot had reached 13! It was at that moment Chryssy could hardly take it in and she knew she had to get Narabot. Then he passed level 13 and reached the number in line!

"You. . . . . . . . . . died?" Chryssy asked.

"No. I won." Narabot stated. "Now what do I do?"

"Put your name in!" Chryssy cried.

"But there are only three slots. If this is for people's names, then the maker's shouldn't be so cheap."

"No, it's for your initials." Suki corrected. Just finally looking at Narabot's score on the arcade machine.

226,524!

"Wow!" She stated.

"There." Narabot confirmed as he pressed end after putting in only one initial and submitted the score.

_A_

"A?!" Chryssy asked in surprise. "Just A?!"

"Exactly." Narabot stated. "My appropriate name is Aranoid MK II." Unlike you, I do not have a middle and last name, therefore, I only put down A."

Chryssy started to cover her mouth as big smile began to spread across her face. "_A_" had beaten everyone, but "_A_" made it look like who ever had made the high score had made either the rookie mistake of pressing the button's on accident while at the high score screen. Or they simply didn't care and just choose "_A_" and submitted it to get it over with.

"Umm. . . . Narabot. . . ."

"Yes Suki?" Narabot asked.

"Why. . . . didn't you use and "N" then?"

"Very easy." Narabot explained. "You see, 'Narabot' is the name you have given me, not my appropriate name. Something such as an arcade game high score would require a proper listing. So I choose 'A' as was appropriate to match my real name." He finished as the crowd around him started snickering.

"Oh, well. . . . Jake won't be happy."

"Jake, the squad commander?" Narabot started to ask as Jake pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey!" Who beat my high score!?" He asked as he looked at the high score listing screen.

Jake sees the letter "A" taking the number one slot above the the "initials" JCE

"Oh, a wise guy eh?" He added, feathers in a rough. He crossed his arms as he said so, and looked onward. "I can't believe it. . . somebody actually did it. . . " He muttered.

"No, not a wise guy. A robot." Narabot corrected. He turned to face Jake, who wore a surprised expression on his face.

"What?!" He exclaimed in response. "No one can beat me. . . . I . . . I've been playing that blasted thing for six months!" Jake really didn't like to lose.

Ever.

"But I did just beat you. My score is higher than yours." Narabot stated. Suki could only think one thing in her mind.

"_Ohhhhhh boy. . . ._"

"Well YEAH bot boy!" Jake got upset. "You apparently just did, but I want you to know that you can't sneak up on me! I can always win, no matter what! And if you think you can beat me. . . .

- You've got another think coming!" Jake stated as he started to walk off.

"Incorrect." Narobot stated, getting Jake to stop in his tracks and listen to what he had to say.

"Of course I have another think coming." Narabot agreed. "Why would I only think about the same thing over and over and over again? I beat you, but thinking about that all day would be faulty. I need to think about other more important things that games. It is in my programming. Particularly what is happening right now. Why do you mobians always state the obvious?"

. . . .

Jake started to shake.

"THAT's it! You wanna talk about arcade games and my score as if it's nothing?! I'll show you! Tomorrow, and we'll do a 2P bug duel! Got it?"

"I'm busy tomorrow." Narabot stated. "Also, I do not have this 'free time' Chryssy speaks of. The only time I can play this game is when Chryssy want's me too. Apparently, I am supposed to 'enjoy' it.

"Well. . . . yeah. Wasn't that fun?" Chryssy asked, trying to shake her head with her mouth open and a smiling expression.

"Fun? Do people play this game to have fun?" Narabot asked.

"Yeah!" Chryssy exclaimed.

"STUPID MACHINE!" They heard a voice yell. Chryssy and Narabot looked over and saw a mobian raging at a copy of Super Monkey Ball for arcade. Kicking it twice before storming off.

"People have fun by getting angry." Narabot stated as if he had discovered a great secret in life. "Therefore, if happiness gives self meaning, as does having fun, and enjoyment, no wonder Jake is the greatest of all Latise Mobian Commanders." Narabot announced. "He's always upset with things."

"Huh?" Jake dropped his jaw at the comment and wavered at Narabot with a flinching open mouth.

"COUGH" Suki let out in purpose to distort what Narabot was saying, she then gave a mean look at Narabot, which cause him to step back and put his hands in front of him, as if to keep someone away.

"But no worries." Narabot contemplated having decided his resolve. "I do not need to enjoy this game. It does not make me angry. Maybe we can find something else that makes me angry Chryssy?"

"Oh. . . . . . . . brother." Chryssy started to sink away as she let out that last comment.

"And that's that!" Chryssy exclaimed as she, Narabot, and Suki walked outside the arcade house.

"Wow. It sure seems like you've gotten Narabot to. . . . do. . . . something." Suki lamented. Narabot had actually played an arcade game. Wowed the arcade house, and made Jake throw a fit. All in one day. Suki almost liked the old Narabot better, but that was the thing. He didn't seem any different- now anyways.

"Is. . . that all you did?" Suki started to ask. A little bit of a smile spreading across her face as she did.

"Nope!" Chryssy exclaimed. "And I've got lot's more too! I can't wait to put some more in him! So, what do you think. Like what you see so far? How about you Narabot?" She asked both her companions enthusiastically. "Do you like all the changes that I added?"

"How should I know?" Narabot complained. "I could not tell you because the changes are relative to me, and the more you ask me about things like. . . 'liking' or 'enjoying', or 'happiness' it seems like they mean what they don't. Like stalking someone who makes you feel terrible. Or enjoying arcade machines that make you upset. You are very much confusing me." He finished.

*Moooaaaaaaaannn* Chryssy let out with a big sigh. "Maybe advanced programming isn't my thing. . . ."

"Don't say that." Suki responded. "Narabot is just. . . . . weird. That's all.

"What does it mean if I am weird?" Narabot tried to get in. "If I am weird, then-" Suki began to talk over him and cut off her metal friend voice.

"You just gotta keep at it. Emotions in robots has always been a hard thing to do. And I have a feeling that Narabot know's more about emotions and what they are then he's letting on. . . " Suki put down. "So. . . wanna go to the library? We can eat out at Tech OZ's and then go home to my place! I'm sure my parents would let you sleep over!"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Chryssy cheered.

"Are you inviting me too?" Narabot asked.

It was a full day for Suki the hedgehog. After checking in with her parents, and picking up a few due novels, Suki and Chryssy went to the library. Of course the days that she would not be needed would mean more literature would be needed to take up all that free time, so she had to pick up more to replace the ones she had finished, along with a handful of comics, so spectacular. Suki felt satisfied. She had a stack of books with her, and she realized that perhaps she had picked up too many. Though Chryssy didn't think so. Either way, she could take the ones that wouldn't fit in her backpack home tomorrow. After all, it wasn't like she had anything to vicarious going on tomorrow.

After eating at Tech OZ's, she checked out some of the malls, and then finally trekked home. Her parents wanted her home by 8:00. And Suki didn't want to lose any privileges. So it was earlier than that Suki began to head home. She and Chryssy parted ways and said their goodbyes. Both with backpacks stuffed with books and pencils. Narabot had been bid off earlier, and sent home, to base. There he might get recharged and have a data synchronization with the main computer for research purposes. At any rate, it was kindof nice to have him gone the rest of the day. But now it was over, and Suki was off.

Time for the long walk home.

So Suki traversed the dark streets of the city, an normally, she would have felt nearly, perfectly safe. But as she walked alone, she felt a tinging feeling in her backside, like something sickly was behind her. She hated that. . . scary touch, as though someone were watching her, and she knew that when alone her mind could play tricks on her, but not today.

This time.

It was real. . .

"Hey you. . . . ." A voice came from behind. It made Suki stop, for the voice sounded evil, and hate filled. But even moreso, it was familiar. . . voice she had heard before. . . .but never in a way like this. Slowly Suki turned around, but her guess to who it was struck frighteningly. It was Kire.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He yelled out in an emotion of anger, and angst. A great crying in his voice as Suki saw him clutching a weapon of death. A pistol. And he was holding it with to hands. Suki became a little bit afraid, but what was happening was beyond her. She hadn't had the slightest idea. She started to speak as if to calm him down, swallowing a little before she would go.

"Kire. . . . I"

"SHUT UP!" The bird scowled. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF US! And what I'm doing doesn't make sense. . . . but boy I'll tell you, I can't WAIT to see you die!"

Suki just frowned and opened her mouth a little bit over these words. She say Kire was breathing heavily, but she didn't understand, she tried to ask again, in hope. . .

"I . . . don't-"

"SHUT- UP!" Kire wailed.

"You won't understand. . . . any of us. You were too well off." Kire finished in a heavy breathing fashion as two other birds came out of the alleys and backed him up, readying their own guns, but not pointing them at Suki. Not yet. . .

Kire continued.

"Too Well off to leave your family. . . . to have them. . . . . killed. . . ." He struggled. "Our families. . . they. . . . sent us. . . . all of us here. To the Latise. To become soldiers. . . . . Soldiers. . . . so we wouldn't live in poverty like they did. And the Latise . . . . they. . . . they killed them as if there WAS NOTHING TO IT!" He exasperated as if someone about to cry.

At that moment. Suki would have felt for him, in the back of her mind, she did in fact. But the pale fear of dying still petrified her, even still, it all seemed wrong. Even as this conversation took place, it was too bright out, the sky was not black, but a dark blue, and the star were hardly out. This was happening in the middle of a well lit street, and Suki could hear the gigging of playing children through the closed windows of a nearby building. It wasn't matching up.

Anywhere.

How anyone could do this.

But it was happening, and all Suki could do was wait. But before she could make up a plan, Kire spoke again, her moment of rationing cut off the bleakness of this seemingly death threat. Now Kire was getting serious about this, and peices to the puzzle began falling in place.

Or was the puzzle merely getting larger.

"And I. . . have to kill you. . . " He stated. "I have to kill you because that, is what will save us. . . . . I hate YOU! YOUR PEOPLE! EVERYTHING ABOUT AAAAAHHHHHH!"

His voice suddenly sounded like that of a screeching animal. His despair being something Suki could somehow feel in her own heart, as Kire pulled the trigger. The laser blast hit the floor, and missed by 8 inches- on the ground next to Suki's feet. She flinched to avoid the blast, and as a result, his two buddies joined in in the fire. Suki was so shocked by these actions that she had trouble even reacting for her life. But as she did, a powerful energy blast came from the sky and knocked Kire forward, and disrupted his two wing men as well.

As Narabot came down, it became apparent that Suki had been rescued. His blows were fast and the homing attack was enough to make one of the two birds eat pavement. The last one was subdued in a fist fight, knocked out after a punch to the gut. Kire attempted to get up, but Narabot approached him from behind and kicked him the back of the head. Suki just looked at him in horror over what had just happened. It didn't make sense to her. None of it did. And now answers would be appreciated more than ever. Narabot just placed his foot atop Kire's head pulled out his arm communicator. As he pointed it to his face, he looked over at Suki and gave her one phrase that would echo in her mind all night.

"Go home Suki."


End file.
